September's Fall
by xXxAnimeRulesxXx
Summary: Sequel to 'I Am Fighting.' Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for readin! R-E-V-I-E-W!
1. Return

**Hey Ya'll! This is the premiere of the next installment for **_**I Am Fighting! **_**Woot! **

**Disclamer: I don't own Maximum Ride and yadda, yadda, yadda...**

* * *

**Sophi's POV**

" Easy, okay?" I asked, as he pushed me onto the soft bed. He smirked as he literally tore my shirt off, definitely not taking this easy. I frowned and tried to push him off, by pushing away his shoulders. He snarled and pushed me down by _my_ shoulders, baring his teeth. I whimpered and he knew I was too weak to do anything. He started roughly sucking my throat. I closed my eyes, forced to go with whatever this guy wanted to do to me. It's the only way I could get what he promised.

**Flashback**

I really should be at home, taking care of Kelly, instead of sitting here, having a beer, at a bar, somewhere in L.A. But noooooooo! My two roomies just had to kick me out of the house, telling me to have fun, live life to the fullest, stop worrying about things, and that they'll take care of Kelly. Bitches. I can't believe Demi supported the idea! I mean, she was usually the ' I'm gonna die anyway, so may as well try to speed it up' type of person! And Helena was usually the ' Drop everything and follow Christ' type of girl! I didn't understand! I kept telling them that Kelly was too much work for them, I'm her mother-I might as well mother her. But they just laughed at my stalling, and pushed me out, telling me to just go out and have fun.

The freaks. Now I'm sitting here, feeling self-conscious from the stares I keep receiving, getting drunk. Wonderful. What a bust. At least I have a roof over my head, my baby's healthy, and I still have the ring Iggy gave me. Iggy. Oh, how I missed him. I can still remember his smile, his laughter, the spark I felt everytime he touched me... If only he was still here...

I suddenly felt a firm hand claw my _behind, _snapping me out of my thoughts. I gasped, and spun around on my bar stool, hand out, ready for the slapping. But once I was fully turned around, the pervert caught my wrist and started pressing light kisses to my palm. I furrowed my eyebrows and scowled at him.

" Wanna go back to my apartment?" He asked, looking up from my hand, still kissing it. I frowned, knowing exactly what he wanted. I didn't even know the guy! Why exactly would I want to go back to apartment?! I shook my head and snatched my hand back. He frowned lightly and pulled out one of those rare, five-hundred bills from his pocket, and held it out in between two of his fingers. I realized he was thinking of me was a whore, a slut, a skanky prostitute. But he was wrong. I wouldn't sink that low, especially for money. But then again, I was pretty tight on cash at the moment. And I needed to pay this month's rent. I guess the only way that was possible, was to go selling my body off. Even though I was only seventeen. But whatever.

I shifted my eyes from the bill, to the pig's eyes. He smirked at me, and I sighed. I nodded solemnly at him, as he smiled hugely. He gripped my elbow and pulled me out of the bar, still smiling at me. He dug around in his left pocket, then pulled out what seemed to be car keys. He pressed a button on the car alarm system, and I heard a loud horn from the end of the block. He wrapped an arm around my waist and led me toward a dark blue convertible. I sighed and got into the passenger seat, as he got into the driver's seat. He quickly forced the key into the ignition and the engine immediately started, making a low purring noise. He sped out of the parking spot and we were off to his apartment.

**End Flashback**

I allowed my hands to lay on my sides. I really didn't want to take part in this. I mean, I was literally getting raped by this guy! Why exactly would I want to take part in this?!

" _Easy,_" I emphasized again. He had yanked my jeans off, in a kinda painful way. This time, he hit me. Right in the jaw. I frowned, starting to feel pain in there. I gripped his shoulders tightly and tried to push him off, but he slammed my own shoulders into the pillow. I scowled at him and thrashed around, trying to remove my body fro under him. He just growled and hit me again. I cried out and kneed him into a place where you do not want to be kneed. I ran to where he threw my pants, and took out my cellphone, ready to dial Helena's cell. But then I felt harsh force in the back of my head. I yelped and hit the wall, with a hard _Thunk! _I groaned, trying to support myself, but then I felt someone's rough, firm hands grip my shoulders, and a rush of wind flew past me, as I flew across the room and hit something that was probably made of glass.

It shattered and I heard someone yelling, " What's wrong?!" I turned around and found a tall, slim, reddish-haired male at the doorway of the next room, which was connected to this room.

" Nothin', James! Just go back to sleep!" The man who hurt me yelled back. I backed away into the corner, but accidently hit a shard of glass and caused it to make a clanking noise with another shard of glass.

" Oh, no! Hal?! Did you just hurt another girl?!" The other male asked/yelled as he helped me up. I gasped at his touch. I could hear him suck in a breath as he held my elbow. I almost collapsed again, but the guy wrapped an arm around my waist and held me up. I clawed his white tank and groaned, feeling searing pain on my side. I looked up at the face of the boy who helped. Well, he didn't really resemble a boy. More a man. I felt something wet his hand. He removed it and gaped, even though he wasn't looking at it. It was as if he was...blind. I frowned at the thought.

" See what you do?! Now she's hurt!" He yelled at 'Hal.'

" I'm fine, really." I said meakly, as I pulled away from 'James.' He frowned as he realized I was limping. I did feel some pain around my ankle. I probably twisted it when I fell.

" No, you're not." He sighed, as he quickly wrapped another arm around my waist and lifted me up, bridal style. I frowned at his determination. I didn't need his help. I could make it out of this mad home alive.

" Hey, get back here with my whore!" Hal yelled from inside the apartment.

" Don't call her that, asshole!" James yelled back. I smiled lightly as James carried me through the hall way. I heard a small jingling noise escape his hand. Car keys? When'd he get 'em? It didn't matter. I was in too much pain now.

" Are you okay with you carrying me?" I asked, shyly. He smiled and rolled his eyes. I giggled lightly and rested my head on his shoulder. He was being so nice to me.

" Alright, I'm gonna need you to try and lie down, okay?" He asked. I gasped, thinking he wanted that.

" No, don't worry. I need you to be in less pain so I can take you to the hospital." He said. I frowned and nodded, then he carefully set me over the backseat. I laid my head on the end and took a deep breath.

" I'll try to get there as soon as possible." James assured. I nodded weakly and closed my eyes, trying to not scream agaisnt the pain.

* * *

" There, Sophi. Now you're all patched up. Try not to twist too much, okay?" Dr. Rodriguez said. I nodded and she smiled, before leaving the room. James walked around the end of the bed and smiled at me.

" Ya feeling okay?" He asked. I nodded and smiled back.

" Thanks, you know, for saving me." I said. He smiled, shaking his head and sat next to me on the metal examination table.

" It was nothin'. Sorry about Hal. He did that to the last," He stopped and looked up at te ceiling, thinking.Then said," sixteen girls." He finished.

" Did you save them all, too?" I asked, kinda a little jealous, for a reason I didn't know.

" Well, of course. But this time, it was pretty enjoyable." He said, placing a strand of my white hair behind my ear. I blushed, trying hard not to fall for him.

" Really?" I asked, my body working agaisnt my mind. It kept moving closer to his. He smiled.

" Really." He stated. His face seemed to be getting closer to mine, tilting, still coming. I responded and did the same, until our lips locked on, our eyes closed, faces flushed. This felt so familiar. Kinda like how...

I let go of his lips and looked down, lightly clearing my throat. I could feel him frowning, knowing the dilemma.

" Too fast?" He asked, looking down as well, or in the direction. I lifted my head and pressed my lips into a hard line.

" Yeah," I said. He nodded and muttered a 'yeah' as he got off the table and left the room.

* * *

" Need a ride home?" James asked, as he and I walked out of the hospital, while I took great interest in my sneakers.

" No, that's okay." I said, walking a little faster.

" Sure it is. It's okay, you just have to ask." He said. I could hear the smirk in his voice. I sighed and glanced at my sports watch. _3:08, great..._ I thought. I turned back to James who looked a little impatient, though with a smile plastered to his face.

" Fine," I said, exhasperated. He smiled and reached out, waiting for me." I took his hand, a tiny smile forming over my mouth.

" Just tell me where you live and I'll take you there." He said. I nodded and stepped into his gray Sedan, somehow knowing that James was a good guy.

* * *

**Tell me** **what ya think! I am soooooo psyched! Eeeep! Had to let that out.**

**-BS**


	2. Hope

**Hey Guys! New chapter for **_**September's Fall. **_**This is a replacement chater, 'cuz the last idea that I had written down, was waaaaaaaay too crappy! So, here it is! By the way, there is slight explicit content, so, sorry. But they can't do 'it', just yet. They will, but, uh, not yet. **

**Disclamer: I don't own Maximum Ride or anything that seems like it isn't mine.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

" Dude, what are you talkin' about? Alright, Sophi's been gone for years. You think fate or karma or whatever you call it, has brought you guys together again? Puh-leaze." Fang exclaimed, as he waved his hand dismissively at Iggy.

" I'm not kidding! I mean, she has the same voice, features, and she's got a kid! I mean, remember whn we saved her back at Itex and she lost her memory?!" Iggy asked, excited and enthusiastic about finding his lost love. Fang snorted.

" What does that have to do with anything?! I m--Oh no. Dude! Did you do what I think you did?!" Fang asked fiercely, bolting right up from his seat. Right then, Max had entered the room.

" What is going on here?!" She asked, holding Fang back by the arms. Iggy faced the floor and Fang shook his head, grtting his teeth and walking towards the wall-sized window, leaning into it.

" I already asked you guys, what's wrong?!" Max asked again, turning from Iggy to Fang.

* * *

**Sophi's POV**

" Hey Kells." I said, limping toward Kelly, my child. She giggled and hugged my leg while blindly looking up.

" Mommy!" She screamed nuzzling her head into my knee. I laughed lightly and lifted her up, balancing her on my hip. She laughed and hugged my neck.

" Sweetie, I thought you were in bed." I half-scolded. She gave me the 'Bambi Eyes', as she calls it, and I just had to smile.

" Alright, you're off the hook. But just this once." I said, looking at her through narrowed eyes. She clapped her hands and I put her down. She got up and started for the door. But soon, she hit the wall, and fell on her back. I sighed and kneeled next to her. She looked unconscious. I pressed my fingers to her pulse and smiled, then lifted her up and placed her into her olive green bed. I covered up to her shoulders with the green, polka-dot blanket and kissed her forehead, patting her strawberry-blond head. I smiled at her as I walked out of the room, flicking the lights switch.

" What a night." I exclaimed silently, collapsing onto the purple couch in my room. I stretched my arms out and yawned lightly, tired and miserable. I glanced at my watch and realized it was 4:38 in the morning. I sighed and thought it'd be best if I took a shower, get all the pig's filth off my body.

* * *

I sighed, as I dried out my hair and placed my white robe on, shielding myself. I limped lightly into my room, rubbing the towel rapidly into my hair, drying it out.

" Psst!" I yelped and fell on my bottom as I reacted to the whisper. I looked around frantically, only to find James crouching on my balcony's handrail. I quirked my eyes and stood up, brushing lint off my robe.

" James, what're you doing here?" I asked, sliding open the wall-sized window and walking out onto the balcony. James hopped off the handrail and towered over me. He reached out and cupped just under my jaw. I reached up myself and held his wrist, looking into his sightless eyes. He reminded me so much of Iggy. Appearence _and _personality. It really could be--

" Can I kiss you?" James asked shyly, snapping me out of my thoughts. I reached out with my other hand and placed it behind his neck, pulling him closer to me. His lips reached mine and they moved together rapidly. I felt a vibration release from my throat, and pass into his mouth. I blushed, at how fast I fell. I felt his hands sliding down my figure and rest on my hips. My arms slid up his shoulders and wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, if that was even possible. I felt my feet step backwards, on their own. I felt my back hit the sliding door, then I felt one of his hands leave my hips and slide open the door.

I walked backwards again, pulling James with me and laying myself onto the soft bed, feeling slight pressure over me. I felt his soft yet firm hands untying the knot on my robe. I felt exposed, but I didn't care. This just felt right. His hand cupped my breast as I moaned out his name. He trailed kisses down my neck, making my head spin.

" Hey, Sophi. I wanted t--Oh My God!" James and I snapped our heads to the source of the yell. Demi. Of course. I quickly pushed James off me, without making him hit the floor and stood up myself, wrapping the robe back around my body, tying the ribbon.

" I'll just wait in the living room." James said lightly. He pecked my lips and walked out, passing Demi as she scowled at him.

" What the hell, Sophi?!" She asked, pulling her cupped hands out. I sighed, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose, collapsing into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. I could hear Demi's feet shuffling towards me, and feel the bed sinking, a sign showing me she was sitting.

" I'm sorry for bursting on you like that. But why were you going this far with this guy? I bet you don't even know his name." She said, with a ' Seriously, come on' face.

" I do know his name! James. He just doesn't know my name." I muttered the last part under my breath. We didn't even talk on the way back to my place.

" Oh, that's just wonderful! Sorry. But, Sophi, please. You know what happened the last time you went too far?" She asked, sympathy written across her face. I thought...

**Flashback**

" Wow," was all I could say, once I pulled away. Iggy smiled and leaned down, hesitantly, as if asking my permission, and planted sweet kisses over the side of my neck. I released his hands and my arms snaked around his neck, as his arms wrapped around my waist, leaving tinglies all over my spine. I clawed his pajama shirt shoulders, and suddenly, jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling an electrical shock pass all through my body. I reached out lightly, and flicked off the switch, leaving us in the darkness.

" Really?" Iggy suddenly asked out of nowhere. I stared at him, deciphering whether or not to do this. Guess what I said.

" Yes," I whispered. He smiled hugely and layed me softly on the king-sized bed, passing his hand from my shoulder down to my waist, causing me to shiver delightfully, and kiss him.

" Iggy?" I asked, as he started pulling my nightgown off. He stopped at my stomach and looked up, blankly.

" Yes?" He asked, nervous. I took a deep breath and cupped his cheek.

" I love you," I said passionately. He smiled widely and kissed me, my mouth opening on it's accord, allowing his tounge to do a little exploring. He removed the gown completely, releasing my mouth for a split second, before he kept on kissing me. I unbuttoned his shirt for him, as he yanked it off and threw it somewhere. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands knotting in his hair, as his growling grew louder. He pressed light kisses down my throat, as I moaned out his name.

I gripped his upper arms, feeling the muscles contract agaisnt my hand. His hands cupped just under my jaw, while he kissed around them. I slid my hands over his arms and clawed his bare back, possibly leaving red lines. He hissed as he reached my cleavage while my back arched slightly. He sighed as he breathed in my scent and kissed my navel. I groaned and started to twist. I felt him smile agaisnt the skin, and I just had to moan, out of shear pleasure.

I looked down, finding him just over my entrnace taking his pants off. I smiled wistfully, and sat up lightly, so I could reach his lips. I cupped his cheek, and locked my lips with his. I heard him moan lightly and something drop. I smiled lightly agaisnt his lips, and I felt some force over my chest. I laid back on the bed and looked up into his eyes. I laced fingers with both his hands and felt him position himself. I took a deep breath, ready for the pain.

" Don't worry," Iggy whispered. I opened my eyes again and looked at him, confused. He smiled sweetly at me and I felt him enter me. Suprisingly, I didn't feel pain, just a thousand waves of pleasure crashed into me. I groaned, as I arched my back and gripped his shoulders tightly.

" I would never hurt you," Iggy said finally...

**End Flashback**

" Shhhh, calm down. It's gonna be okay. Sorry for bringing it up." I realized those comforting words were for me. I was literally crying on Demi's shoulder. The memory was just too much for me.

" No, it's not. Because now, Iggy's gone. He's dead. I loved him with all my strength, and he just died! Just like that!" I screamed, taking the ring and throwing it at the wall a few yards away from me. Demi frowned and patted my shoulder, getting up and walking out of the room. I sniffled and stood up, hugging myself, before walking out of my room, and into the living room, where James was sitting, head in hands.

" There you are." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I clawed his strong arms, hoping he wouldn't disappear in a puff of smoke and I would wake up from some pathetic dream.

" What'd she say?" He asked, sliding his hand on my arm, probably trying to comfort me. I explained everything to him. And at the moment I said 'Iggy', he smiled hugely.

" Why are you smiling?" I asked, in a broken voice. He hugged me once more, nuzzling his head into my neck, the way Iggy did after what happened between us.

" I'm smiling because I finally found you." He said. I furrowed my eyebrows and tilted my head, wondering what he meant.

" What?" I asked, unsure if he meant...

" I'm Iggy." He said. I frowned and let go of him, staring at him through glassy eyes.

" No. He's dead. Iggy's gone." I said, knowing I was right. Right? James frowned himself and stepped forward, as I took a step back.

" Please, believe me." He pleaded, arms out. I shook my head, slowly and sadly, and ran to my room, after slamming the door. I gritted my teeth as tears ran down my cheeks, resting all over my robe. I felt the pounding on my door, and I slid down it, running my hand through my wet hair. How could this be possible?! Iggy's gone. He must be. He died of a nuclear explosion. He couldn't be alive, not now. Not after two and a half years of _hell. _I mean, seriously.

" Please. Let me in!" I scowled and locked the door, feeling trapped, helpless, lonely...

" Just go away, James!" I yelled, voice breaking.

" Please, S--" James, began, but then I heard _Thunks, Snaps, _and _Yelps_. And then just the slamming of another door.

" Sophi? You okay?" I sniffled and spun around, and unlocked the door, opening at the same time, only to find Demi standing there, harsh vibe and all. I threw myself agaisnt her, and wrapped my arms around her, looking for comfort. Slowly, she hugged me back, knowing what had happened.

* * *

**Not the best, I know. But it's just the beginning of a new Era of Writing. Well, for me anyway. **

**--BS(Not bull shit. **_**BookSpaz**_**)**


	3. Perfect

**Hey Guys! Loved the reviews from the last chapter! Hope you review positively for this chapter as well! Speacial Thanks To:**

**Give up your Prejudices****: Thank you soooooooooooo much for always reviewing awesomely(is that even a word?:P) about my stories! I myself am also a fan for your stopries, they are awesome and well written! Thanks, again.**

**MaXiNexSpAzXoFxThEwOrLd****: I must say I am suprised at what you said in the last comment about your vacation. I've never had anyone worship me before. Thanks so much for always reviewing and always adding funny content in those reviews! It always brightens up my day! Thank you! By the way, I proclaimed myself BookSpaz, 'cause I really **_**am **_**a Spaz, and, uh, well, a Book geek. I love Maximum Ride, PJO, and Twilight. So, in a word, duh. Thanks, again. **

**Disclamer: I don't own Max Ride or anything else that looks like it hasn't been processed in my imagination, mainly the twisted blob I call my brain, and has passed through my fingertips. Got it?**

* * *

**Sophi's POV**

" Mommy? Mommy?" I snapped my head from the ring I was examining, the ring...Iggy gave me, and stared at my bed-headed, one and a half year old daughter, Kelly, as she rubbed her eyes sleepily, even though she won't see with them at all.

" Why cry?" She asked, still not able to create full sentences. Or comprehendable sentences for that matter. I let go of the ring and ran to hug her, quickly kneeling at the last second and wrapping my arms around her tiny waist. I felt her stay impassive, but then her little, slightly chubby arms came around my neck and she hugged me tight, stroking my pale locks. I cried into her chest, feeling ridiculous for crying into my one and a half year old's shoulder. Technically, _she's _supposed to be crying on _my _shoulder. How ironic.

" Wha-s wrong?" She asked, incapable of saying her Ts, patting the back of my head with her little hand. I laughed and sniffled, pulling away from her as I wiped my eyes. She smiled a toothy one and sat on her butt, with a funny _Chhh! _noise. I laughed and nudged closer to her, and lifted her onto my lap. She giggled and started pulling at my hair, while sometimes putting it on her head, and acting as if it were her hair. I would laugh and giggle with her, as we just sat there. Mother and Daughter...and not...Father and Daughter...

" Mommy?" I looked back down at her, after just staring at the balcony, thinking.

" Yeah, honey?" I asked, trying to untangle her bed-head with my fingers.

" Where's my daddy?" She asked the terrifying question, as she turned to blankly stare at me, through lit-up eyes. I bit my lip and looked down, letting go of her hair. I felt her tug at a strand.

" Mommy?" I looked back up and stared at her, on the verge of tears.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

" Guys? All ready to go?" Max asked, over the plane's loud whirring. She looked and found Angel, Nudge, and The Gasman, smiling hugely at her._ I'll_ _take that as a yes, _she thought. She looked down next to her, and found Fang reading through a book called _The Dangerous Days of Daniel X _by, you guessed it, James Patterson. She rolled her eyes and scanned the rest of the aircraft's seatings for Iggy.

" Iggy?!" She asked, or yelled. She started running through the aisle, until she saw a dark-green bookbag in the seat right next to the aisle. She followed the bookbag, to the boy...or man, leaning agaisnt the window, as if he were looking out it.

" Iggy?" She asked, then she noticed the gray headphones in his ears, probably blasting music all the way. She sighed and tapped his hand, hoping he would stop grieving and listen to her. Thankfully, he turned around, as she gasped. _Was he crying? _She asked herself. His fair cheeks were tear-stained, as his sightless eyes were red and puffy. She looked down at the iPod and saw the song's title. _So Sick? _She asked herself again.

* * *

_**Four Years Later, 2014, East L.A.**_

* * *

**Sophi's POV**

_" Kelly?! Kelly?!" My voice echoed, as I ran through the dark hallway, trying to escape the S.W.A.T. team chaising me. I reached a vault-like door and yanked it open, gasping at the scene inside. _

_My baby, my only daughter, Kelly, was cut open. Bleeding to death. On an examination table._

_" No!" I screamed, rushing over to her, laying my hands over her forehead, passing them along her hair. _

_" Kelly! No!" I screamed out, accidentally placing my hand over her bare heart. I felt a warm liquid over my palm and turned to look at it, through glassy eyes. _

_" Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" I screamed, backing away from my daughter's corpse and trying to get her blood off my hands, wiping them on my scrubs. _

_" It's over." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and found Iggy, _morphing _out of the wall and standing next to Kelly's body. I backed away even more, hitting the wall. _

_" Iggy?" I asked, stunned to meet my dead love. He smiled at me and reached out with a bloody, gloved hand. I reached out myself, without wanting to. _

_" No, no, no!" I screamed, still floating through the air, my hand out for his._

_" We're through." He said, and in that second, he whipped out a gun, pointing it towards my forehead and frowned sternly. _

**_BOOM!_**

" Sophi?! Sophi?!" My eyes snapped open to the his voice. I looked around and realized I was pinned down on my pillow, still terrified for my life, fresh from the dream. I looked up into the stranger's eyes. Then, I instantly recognized him. My fiancée.

" Keez?!" I asked meekly. He examined my face, before I threw my arms around his neck, sighing in relief that _that_ was only a dream. His strong arms came around my waist, his hands flat agaisnt my back, pulling me closer.

" Sophi, are you okay?" He asked, stroking my hair. I shook my head slowly and sadly, biting my out-stretched lip, tears streaming down my cheeks.

" What happened?" He asked, pulling away, his face full of concern. I looked down and shook my head, not wanting to worry him too much. I sniffled and wiped my eyes.

" Are you sure?" He asked, still holding my shoulders, and staring in worry. I sniffled again and loked up at him, smiling. He smiled back and wrapped his arms one more around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

" I'm gonna go take a shower, okay?" He asked, pulling away and looking into my eyes with question. I nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back and pecked my lips, before letting go of my shoulders and climbing out of the bed, on his way to the bathroom.

" You sure you're gonna be okay?" He asked, looking into the closet for a towel. I smiled and nodded. He smiled back and walked back towards me, locking his mouth with mine. I reached up and cupped his cheek, pulling him more into me. I heard the towel fall and his strong, tan arms wrapped around my petite waist, pulling me more into him.

" Mommy?" I let go of Keez's mouth and glanced at the tall, five year old in the doorway. I gasped and pulled away from Keez, rushing toward's my daughter, passing my hand from her forehead, across her cheekbone, to her chin, and hugging her form.

" Oh, you're alright!" I gasped, crying lightly into her neck. I laughed and pulled away from her wiping my eyes. I told her to run along to her room, that I'll be there in a few minutes. She smiled ad threw her skinny little arms around my neck. I hugged her back and she pulled away, then ran towards Keez and hugged his leg.

" Hi, Daddy." She said cheerfully. Even though she knew he wasn't her real father, she still thought of him like that. He smiled and leaned down, hugging her right back.

" Mornin', sweetie." He greeted, acting as if he really were her father. She giggled and let go, before running out of the room in her green footsies. Keez smiled after her and turned to me, still smiling. I smiled back at him, and pecked his lips, before he left the room and went to the bathroom.

As I walked through the hallway, I kept wondering how Keez's old friends were like. I had already met his old gang members, and they were pretty nice. But I didn't know about his 'other' old friends. He didn't even tell me their names, he just said three of his old friends were coming over for a few weeks to congratulate him on getting married. He also said they were coming wth their dates/wives.

I guess I'll just have to figure out on my own.

* * *

" Hey, sweetie." I said playfully, as I entered Kelly's bedroom. The walls were a fern green, with little sketches made by Kelly. She was pretty mature for a five year old. Dramatic sketches, tall for her age, cares more about important things instead of cartoons, which worries me, but she always tells me it's in her nature, another mature thing about her.

" Hey, Mom." She said, sketching another feather, that laid on the carpeted floor next to the paper.

" That's beautiful, Kelly." I said, not lying like most parents would, Like I said befre, she's a pretty good sketcher.

" Thanks," she said, still sketching. I looked around and realized her room was neat. Just last night, it was as if a mob had ran through, papers, feathers, clothes, and toys were all dumped on the ground carelessly.

" Kelly," I said, in a warning tone. She turned away from the paper and faced me, giving me what she liked to call 'Bambi Eyes.'

" Yes?" She asked, still using her weapon. I kept my face stern so as not to fall for that.

" Did you use your telekinesis to clean your room?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips, still looking at her sternly. She frowned and turned to the floor.

" Yes," she said sadly, and faced me again, looking cuter than before. I bit my lip and deciphered whether to punish her or not. No Punishing: She'd probably start walking all over me later in life. Punishing: But then again, she might start hating me for just punishing her. Eh, I'll just do what's right.

" Kelly, honey, you cannot keep doing that. If you don't clean your room yourself, you won't learn anything, soon enough, you're gonna do other things like that and you won't be prepared for life." I said. She stopped making her 'Bambi Eyes,' and nodded. I smiled and held out my arms in an offer to hug her. She reached out and tried to hug me, but then I started tickling her tummy. She squealed and doubled over in laughter.

" Mom, please st-s-stop!" She managed to scream in between laughs. I laughed myself and kept on.

" Hey, why am I missing out on all the fun?" I quickly turned to the voice and smiled, still tickling Kelly. Keez was standing there all dressed up. Dark Blue dress shirt with black, slack pants. He laughed and lunged towards me, already tickling my own tummy, causing me to giggle uncontrollably. I still heard Kelly laughing and took a peek. Keez was using one to tickle me, and the other to tickle Kelly.

We lied there laughing our heads.

The perfect family.

* * *

**The perfect, _annoying_, family. Great news, guys...I was able to transfer all the music from my iPod back to my PC! Yay! Some tracks are still not on, but I'm gonna see if I can fix that, right now. Sorry it's takin' me days to upload new chapters, I'm just startin' to get ready for school. So yeah. I'll probably post, like, three chapters every month, 'til the next Summer. Sorry.**

**--BS**


	4. Find

**Hey Guys! New chapter for **_**September's Fall.**_** Here's a little heads-up for a fellow-member:**

**AliceWillbeAlice: I don't know what's going on with your songs. It wasn't exactly the problem that happened with mine. Maybe you should go to BestBuy Costumer Service. That's what I did, even though they didn't even help me. If they don't know what to do then go and look up on the internet different things that are related to your problem. I tried that, and my problem was fixed like **_**Snap!**_

**By the way, I'd just liked to thank you soooooooo much for always reviewing and being a really cool person! Thanks, again!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

**Sophi's POV**

" Mommy, d'you think Daddy's friends have kids?" Kelly asked, as I braided her hair into one silky braid.

" I don't know, Kells. Maybe, you never know, Kelly. Let's just hope so, okay? But if they don't, just talk to them. I'm sure they're nice people, okay?" I said, brushing the bouncy bangs in front her forehead. She smiled and nodded, causing them to bounce uncontrollably. I chuckled and lifted her up onto my hip, carrying her out to the large, high-tech living room.

" Ready?" Keez asked, smiling at me and Kelly. I nodded, and so did Kelly. I wore a dark blue chiffon dress with a white layer, as Kelly wore a baby blue, knee-length, pleated bodice with a sash.

" Daddy, what're their names?" Kelly asked, looking up, looking as cute as ever. Keez smiled and sat next to her, placing his elbows on his thighs, locking his hands together.

" Well, sweetie. It's kind of complicated. I think it's best if you just find out." He said, smiling and wrapping an arm around her tiny waist, pulling her more closer to him. She giggled and wrapped her skinny arms around his neck.

" Okay," Kelly said sweetly, then let go of him and ran off to the kitchen. I placed my hands on my hips and gaped at him through an appaled look.

" What?" He asked, looking suprised. I rolled my eyes and stood right in his face.

" Pardon me, Keez. But why exactly can't you tell my daughter your friends' names?" I asked, sticking my face all up in his. He smirked and swung an arm around my waist, and dipping me, so now, _he _had total control. He smirked at me and shifted his eyes from my eyes to my lips, again and again, as I did the same to him.

" Mmmm," I moaned, as his mouth brushed rapidly agaisnt mine, bringing _great _pleasure into me. I could feel him smile lightly agaisnt my lips, causing me to do the same. I felt his strong, yet gentle hand coming up my bare leg, making me shiver delightfully.

" Mommy? Daddy? What're you doing?" I let go of Keez's lips, but he wouldn't take 'No' for an answer, so he started planting light kisses to the side of my neck.

" Nothing," I stalled, as I glowered at the devious little five-year old. She giggled and trotted off into the bathroom. I sighed. Curse the power of echolocation.

" At least we got rid of her for a few minutes." Keez whispered agaisnt the skin. By this time, he had reached my cleavage, which caused me to moan, quite loudly.

" Keez, I don't think we should do this now." I said, pushing him gently, yet reluctantly. He sighed, hanging his head, as I looked away.

" Okay," He whispered. I turned to him, as he smiled, before pecking my lips and sitting me down. He got up and walked towards the kitchen.

That's when I heard metal or something like a lock shifting around here and there. I snapped my head towards the doorknob, and my eyes widened. It was literally unlocking on it's own. I gasped and zoomed behind the couch.

" Mommy? Want me to get that?" I heard Kelly ask meakly from the bathoom door. I gasped and started for her, but then the door opened completely, only to show a dark-skinned woman, probably about seventeen or eighteen, in a cute little dark purple chiffon dress.

" Monique! You know you're not supposed to just unlock everyone's doors without asking!" A woman about my age yelled as she stood next to Monique. She had a double stroller with her, a nice dark blue with a sleeping infant inside, under a nice baby-blue blanket. She had blond hair, and a nice mauve taupe-colored blouse, with black dress pants. She turned to me and smiled lightly.

" Can we come in?" She asked, smling hesitantly. I smiled and rose out from behind the couch and nodded, gesturing to inside the loft-like apartment. She brought the stroller through the door and the Monique followed, as another girl, bright-blond teenager, bright pink dress, followed her as well.

" Hi!" She said brightly, waving her hand enthusiastically. I smiled and held out my hand.

" Hello," I said, in a friendly voice.

" Guys, I think it's safe!" She yelled out towards the hallway. Soon, a boy, just about the blondie's age came in, with a dark-red dress shirt and black pants, with spiked up hair.

" Hi." He said, smiling at me. I smiled back. After that, two men walked in, one with another infant in his arms, as he rubbed the tip of his nose with the child's. The other just sullen. He had tannish hair, with a nice dark green, speck-pattern dress shirt, and black pants. His hands were in his pockets and his sunglassed eyes were glued to the dark carpet. I couldn't get much of a good look of his face, so I didn't say anything to him.

" Hey there." I said, and held out my hand towards the man with the infant in his arms. He turned and smiled at me, then carefully held out his hand and shook mine.

" Hey." He said, sat next to the woman with the double stroller and slowly placed the baby behind the other.

" My name's Max." The woman said, smiling and getting up, holding her hand out to me. I smiled and shook it.

" Hi, my name's Sophia Martin. Well, soon to be, anyway." I said, holding up my left hand for her to see the engagement ring. She smiled and examined it, as the other two girls rushed over and examined it as well.

" It's really pretty." The blondie said, as she looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back at her looked around for Kelly. I'd completely forgotten about her.

" Kelly?" I called. I felt a hand tug on my dress. I looked down and smiled.

" Kelly, these nice people are daddy's freinds. Ya wanna say hi?" I asked her and she immediately ran towards the blond bloke.

" Hi, my name is Kelly. What's yours?" She asked eargerly. Oh my God, her first crush. The boy smiled.

" My name's Andrew." He said and patted her head. She smiled and trotted over towards the Monique and the blondie.

" Hi, what's _your_ names?" She asked, looking as cute as ever.

" I'm Monique and that's Stella." Monique said, gesturing to her and then to the blondie.

" I'm Andrew's little sister." Stella said, and smiled at Kelly. She smiled back and trotted off towards Max and the dark-haired man.

" Hi," She whispered, giving consideration towards the babies. I smiled.

" Hi, sweetie. My name's Max and this is Jesse." Max said, gesturing to herself and to Jesse. He smiled at Kelly, as she smiled back. His hair was a nice little jet-black color. The front stood out in a shaggy way, almost covering his eyes and the back and sides were semi-shaggy as well. Yet short. He wore a dark-blue dress shirt, with black dress pants. I smiled as Kelly started a conversation with them, and turned to the other man. He was sitting on the other couch, elbows on his thighs, as he stared down at the dark carpet. I frowned and sat next to him, feeling concerned.

" You okay?" I asked, dipping my head a bit to see his face. He still wore those sunglasses. He sighed and shook his head. I placed my hand over his shoulder and turned him around.

" You can tell me." I said, sounding sincere. He sighed and looked back down.

" I loved her." He muttered. I frowned even more and turned back around.

" Who?" I persisted.

" No one." He said and got up, walking towards the bathroom. Suddenly, Keez came out from the other side of the hallway.

" J, my man!" He held out his arms, but 'J' just ignored him and walked into the bathroom. Keez turned to the rest of us.

" What's with him?" He asked. Max and the rest shook their heads and sighed.

" Sorry." Max said, sounding disappointed.

" It's just something happened a couple years back. He's still not over it." She said, and turned back to Kelly. I stood up and walked over to Keez, and wrapped my arms around his neck resting my cheek agaisnt his shoulder.

" I tried to help him." I shrugged. Keez stroked my hair and told me it was okay.

" Now come one, everybody! The awesome food made by my lovely Mrs. Martin isn't gonna eat itself!" Keez called all through the living room. The babies were already awake by now, so it was no problem.

* * *

" Hey, Soph. Thanks for letting us stay here 'til the wedding." Max said, as she unpacked her suitcase. She already had things ready, so then later tomorrow, we could all travel together towards the hotel. I smiled.

" Your welcome. Remember, if you guys ever need anything, me and Keez are just acrtoss the hall. Alright, no need to worry." I said, patting her hand. She smiled.

" Thanks." She said, and lied down on the tan bed. I smiled at her before I walked out of the guest room, closing the door behind me, and then walking over towards the girls room. Monique, Stella, and Kelly were all staying in the same room. I walked in and found them all laughing at a scene in a movie from the TV. I smiled and silently closed the door again.

I walked towards the other room, where Andrew is staying, he said he prefered to be alone and we placed him in the extra guest room. I knocked on the door and heard shuffling of feet.

" Hello?" A cute bed-head Andrew asked, as he tiredly wiped at his eyes.

" Sorry, there Andrew. I was just checking." I said and ruffled his pale hair. He smiled sleepily at me, his eyes closed looking even cuter and goofier than before and I laughed, before he closed the door and I walked off towards the last room to check on. Jake's. At least, that's what Max said he changed his name to. I knocked on the door, and expedted no answer. Until sudenly, right when I was turning around to leave, the door opened to a shirtless and pantsless Jake. I gasped and quickly spun around, covering my face with my right hand.

" I didn't see anything!" I yelped. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and pull me into the room. He spun me around so I could face him. He still wore those sunglasses. I tilted my head and raised my hands to take them off. Suprisingly, he allowed it. I placed my fingers over the sides and pulled them off, which only revealed his closed eyelids.

" Open 'em." I ordered. He scowled and shook his head. I narrowed my eyes at him got all up in his face.

" _O--pen them..." _I ordered again, he sighed, whioch tickled my nose and finally opened his eyes, causing me to gasp. They were completely white. No iris, pupil...nothing.

" See? I'm a freak. You're already scared of me, and I haven't even known you for a whole day yet." He said glumly, then turned around and I gasped again. Two huge, dark-grey wings were tucked agaisnt the sides of his spine. I shook my head, backing away towards the wall, just hoping this wasn't true.

" Now you know." He whispered. I kept shaking my head, slwoly and sadly, just hoping this wasn't. Hoping this was all a dream. That the last six years were just a dream. A complete dream.

" It's not..." He whispered. I snapped my head to see he had sped next to me.

" I found you again." He whispered into my ear. I could just feel the smile in his voice. I quickly collapsed in front of him and backed away on my hands.

" No...I can't anymore, Iggy. I just can't... Stop! Get away from me!" I yelled, crawling out of there, knowing no one could hear me through the sound-proof walls and doors. I could already hear his footsteps running towards me. I shot up and quickly ran towards me and Kee'z room, instantly slamming the door.

" Soph? Ya okay?" I heard Keez's voice call from the shower in the bathroom. I saw the steam and gulped. I had to do it. I didn't care if it was better to do this after the wedding. I just had to do it. For our marriage.

* * *

**Oh no... Oh no... What? What's gonna happen? Heh. I kinda like this chapter. But no really. Just one more week 'til the marriage. You are all officially invited! Whoo!**


	5. Will

**Sorry for not updating on this. I had a long vacation from writing. It was weird and scary, so yeah. Here's the next chapter to September's Fall. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. **

* * *

**Sophia's POV**

" Keez?" I asked, just a little over the sound so he could hear me over the shower's roar. The shower curtain moved just a bit away from the wall. Keez poked his head out and quirked his eyes.

" Soph? What're you doing here? I thought you were talking to Max." He said, smiling sheepishly. I smiled at him, a bit embarrased, and walked towards him, planting my lips over his. He seemed a bit suprised at first, but gave in, and kissed me back. I placed my hands over his wet shoulders, and moved a bit closer to him. He hesitated and pulled away.

" Sophi... now?" Keez asked, giving me an unsure frown. I pressed my lips into a hard line and turned away, contemplating on whether or not I wanted this. If it was the only way it would keep me from Iggy, then so be it.

I looked up and smiled, nodding. A smile slowly crept to Keez's face and he planted his lips over mine like I did. I pulled away and smiled, backing away, just to tease him. Keez smirked at me and switched the shower off. I smiled at him evilly and walked out of the doorway, pressing my back to the wal. next to it. I giggled to myself, before I felt an arm wing around my waist, and a hard surface press agaisnt my stomach. I looked up, gasping, and smiled, realizing Keez did that. He smiled back and locked his lips with mine, as I slid my hands up his chest and laying them over his shouders.

Something started to crawl up my back. I giggled into the kiss and turned away, peeking over my shoulder and realizing Keez's hand was under my dress, making it's way over my back. I bit my lip and looked back up, smiling. Keez smiled back and lifted me effortlessly off the ground, carrying me over to our bed. He brushed his mouth agaisnt mine gently, provoking many moans from me. I felt my back lay on something soft and smiled, ready for whatever may come.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

" Are you really sure you want to do this, Sophi?" Keez asked, looking into his soon-to-be-wife's eyes. She looked down, pressing her lips together, then looked back up, nodding. Keez smiled at her, as she smiled back, and brought his mouth to hers, kissing her hungrily, wrapping his arms around her waist. Sophi hooked her arms around Keez's neck, kissing him back just as wildly as he was to her. She felt herself shift from one position to another. She sighed into the kiss when she felt her head being propped on something that felt like a pillow.

Keez hooked his hands under the edge of Sophi's satin dress and pulled it up a little. He looked up into Sophi's eyes, pleading. She smiled and nodded, telling him to just go on. And so he did, lifting the dress over her head, blushing immensely. He looked back up at Sophi, smiling. She smiled back, before pulling Keez's towel off, snickering. Keez looked down, suprised, then looked back up and smirked. He passed his damp hands over Sophi's back, and unhooked her bra. Sophi gasped, not knowing exactly what Keez was going to do.

At that very same moment, Iggy was passing their room, looking for Sophi. He turned back around at the strange noises that were coming from that room. He quirked his eyes and hesitantly pressed his ear to the door. Even though the room was supposed to be soundproof, Iggy could still hear, with the help of his sensitive hearing.

By that time, Keez had already started to press open-mouth kisses to Sophi's breasts.

_Iggy never did something like this..._ Sophi thought in her mind, moaning quite loudly on the outside.

Iggy frowned and slanted his eyes, feeling miserable as his hand slid off the door. _How am I supposed to win her back, now? _Iggy thought, looking down. He wished at that moment that he didn't have those stupid mind-_hearing _powers he'd gotten just a few years ago. He couldn't block out the thoughts coming into his head. He couldn't stop this one especially. He gritted his teeth and allowed the tears to escape from his eyes, unconsciously pounding on the door, accidently stopping what Sophi and Keez were doing.

Sophi jumped, snapping her out of her daze. Keez snapped his head away from Sophi and to the door, then he immediately sighed and looked down. He stood, letting go of Sophi's hand, and picking up his white towel, before wrapping it around his waist again. He turned to Sophi with apologetic eyes. She turned away quickly, her hair falling over her face. She sighed herself and took her bra, placing it back on her, before walking over to their dresser and getting out her nightgown. She slipped it on, and sighed again.

" I'll get that," She muttered, looking down and trying to avoid eye contact from Keez. He sighed through his nose and walked over to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Sophi gripped the knob and twisted it, only to open the door to no one. She frowned and poked her head out, to realize there was no sound or light whatsoever. She sighed and brought her head back into the room, before shutting the door, flipping the switch on the lights and slipping into the sheets, still feeling that little prick of warmth in them. She allowed the darkness to take her over, as a small tear slid down her cheekbone, and onto the soft pillow.

* * *

**Yeah, not my best, I know. I was just kinda bored, so I did this. I have a lot of schoolwork to catch up on, so I get twitchy when I haven't completed work. So then I go slowly in the typing, and idea-making, so it takes a while.**


	6. Suprise

**Couldn't help it! Here's the next chapter to **_**September's Fall**_**. I will officially start to put some very graphic lemon scenes. So if they're not good, don't complain! I'm not very good at them I was strating tor ead the very graphic ones, so it got me in the mood that I must give more to my loyal followers. **

**Disclamer: I don't own Maximum Ride or anything else in this little storiette. **

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Sophi hadn't slept that well the night before. The sadness just wouldn't allow it. She was now getting ready for the trip to Oregon, even though it freezing outside, and it was only a few more days until Christmas. She was semi-happy about the snow. She had always enjoyed it as a child. She pulled off her satin nightgown, sighing deeply.

Then she felt a pair of strong, tan arms wrap around her middle. She turned her head to her holder. Keez smiled down at her and placed his lips over hers. She looked at him at first, mildly shocked, but then she closed her eyes and kissed him back, pressing her hand against his back. He turned her around completely, so now her body was facing his. He pushed her up against the dresser, feeling it rattle with the contents inside it. Sophi didn't take notice. She just kept on kissing him, wrapping her arms around Keez's neck. He moaned a bit, passing his large hands over her figure, causing Sophi to shiver.

She let go, breathing heavily and stared into his eyes, their foreheads leaning against eachother. Keez stared straight back, breathing just as heavily as his little companion was. He smiled at her, receiving a little sly smile from Sophi as well. They both went back to their kissing session, as Keez picked Sophi up, and she wrapped her legs around his abdomen, and he took her back to their bed, lying her down neatly. She brushed her mouth back and forth against his, as he did the same to her. He passed his hand over her hip, before stopping at her core. She gasped into the kiss and moaned lightly.

" You like that?" He asked, smirking. Sophi arched her neck gently, nodding involuntarily. Keez resumed his smirking, while continuing to tease Sophi, causing her to moan and hiss, clawing at Keez's back. He looked down and smiled evilly, as he inserted his thumb under Sophi's panty line, stretching the elastic down. Sophi gasped and snapped her head to him. He paid no heed, while still lowering the elastic. Sophi bit her lip and squeezed Keez's shoulder, feeling scared on what come up. She hadn't done something like this for years, and she knew it would hurt all over again.

Finally, Keez had gotten Sophi's panties down to her knees. He smiled and looked up at Sophi's worried face. His expression instantly softened. He pulled back over her and pressed his lips to hers again, stroking her silky hair.

" I'll try to be gentle." He whispered, pulling away from Sophi's lips. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and opening them again, before looking back up at Keez and nodding. Keez placed a sweet kiss over Sophi's forehead and took off his boxers, positioning himself. Sophi held his shoulders for support, closing her eyes and spreading her legs more evenly. Keez took a deep breath and pressed the first centimeter of himself into her. He looked up at her with a worried expression. She nodded, to signal him to go on.

He did as he was told, inserting himself more into her. He heard her hiss, and immediately faced her, biting his lip. Sophi's face was scrunched up, as she gritted her teeth in a bit of pain. She had her neck arched, hoping it would make the pain go away. Keez frowned, but decided it was too late, he almost had all of himself into her.

Sophi began to pant, feeling the tiniest prick of pleasure starting to flow into her. Her chest heaved, suprising Keez. He snapped his mouth shut, feeling that small stream of pleasure rising into him. He started to pant himself, burying his face into Sophi's chest. She brought her hands off his shouders and clawed the sheets instead. Keez felt immense pleasure bursting inside him, as did Sophi. He rose over her, sweat pouring down his face, as Sophi rose her chest up, wrapping her arms around Keez's neck, screaming as his sperm started to pour into her. She panted rapidly, letting go of Keez as she gripped the sheets, pulling them up and twisting them in her hands.

Keez couldn't help himself. He roughly unhooked Sophi's bra, and started to suckle. Sophi groaned, falling back on the bed, recovering from her climax and panting quite heavily. Keez stopped what he was doing and laid his head on Sophi's chest. She looked down on him and smiled sleepily.

" You're trembling." She said, still smiling. Keez looked up, placing his chin over his place. He smiled back at Sophi tiredly.

" I'll be fine," he panted out. Sophi smiled and leaned down, placing a small kiss on Keez's forehead, before lying her head back down over the white pillow, shaking her head gently with pleasure. Keez pulled himself out of her, and rolled off, lying on his side and wrapping his arms around Sophi. She complied with this and laid her hand over his damp chest. She smiled and buried her face into it, allowing the darkness and Keez to envelope her into the embrace she couldn't help but melt in.

* * *

**Short, I know. I just want to see the responses I get for this. I don't like the pairing, but hey, we all have to live with it. **


	7. Rush

**New chapter to **_**September's Fall. **_**I just can't wait until the falling action begins! Eeeeeeeep!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Maximum Ride. **

**3rd Person POV**

* * *

" Hey, guys! Weren't we supposed to leave hours ago?!" Gazzy shouted outside of Sophi and Keez's room. Instantly they shot up, turning to eachother and gasping.

" Oh, My God! The hotel! I completely forgot!" Sophi shouted, passing her hand through her hair, looking down at the sheets. Keez looked around, just as shocked as Sophi was. He threw the sheets of his legs and pull the drawer of the nightstand open, pulling out a pair of boxers, quickly slipping them on. Sophi gasped and hurriedly hooked her bra back on her, before sprinting towards the dresser and pulling out a pair of panties, placing those on and rushing over towards the sliding closet. She slipped on her black dress pants, and placed on her black heels. She fished around for a blouse and found a nice white dress shirt, quickly buttoning it on, and pulling out her hair from the collar. She turned around, and sighed in relief for she saw Keez was already dressed, as he started to make the bed, hoping no one would notice the smell.

Sophi smiled to herself, feeling heat rise to her cheeks. She quickly ran towards the bathroom, opening the mirror cabinet and pulling out her makeup bag. She applied her regular foundation and her tannish lipstick. She blotted and threw away the tissue, retuning to the mirror and starting to brush her teeth. When she finished, she left the bathroom, looking around the room for Keez. She took her hairbrush and started to brush her unruly hair, even though it still kept it's shine. She finally put it up in a bun, a strand framing the right side of her face. She ran out of the room, knowing they already had the baggage sent to the hotel.

She didn't see where she was going, and by accident, she ran into Iggy, who seemed to be looking for her. He caught her before she fell on her knees, wraping his arms around her shoulders. Sophi looked up and gasped. Then, she quickly narrowed her eyes.

" _You,_" she whispered out, digging her nails into Iggy's arms. He hissed and let go of her, looking down at the drop of blood pouring down his arm.**(A/N: By the way, if your confused about the whole 'looking down thing,' you shouldn't be. Even though Iggy has no irises, pupils or anything that someone is **_**supposed **_**to have in their eyes, he can still see. He had a surgery just a couple years ago. The doctors said it was a success, and it was, **_**technically. **_**But, he just couldn't have anymore color in his eyes. So yeah.) **He hissed and looked back up, gritting his teeth at Sophi. She narrowed her eyes at him again and scrambled up, straighting her blouse. She passed Iggy, boastingly and smirked, looking back over her shoulder. Iggy looked down at the blood starting to slow down. He sighed and walked towards the bathroom, in hopes of washing the blood off his arm so no one would notice anything.

* * *

" Okay, who goes in whose car?" Fang or Jesse if you will, asked, rubbing his hands together. Max turned to him and chuckled, still buckling her children into the child car seat from the back of the car. She smiled at her daughter, who was just a year younger than her brother, who was sound asleep and drooling next to her. Max rolled her eyes, still giggling and kissed her daughter's nose.

" I'll go wherever Andrew goes!" Kelly shrieked, as she ran over towards Andrew, who was in a dark green jacket, and hugged his arm. Andrew looked down at patted her head with his other arm, smiling. Kelly smiled back and laid her head on his arm. Monique smiled and hugged Stella's shoulders, in which Stella groaned. She had gotten annoyed by Monique all morning and wasn't prepared for more. Max rolled her eyes and tapped her foot, arms crossed.

" Guys, we should hurry up. The kids are gettin' cold, and the hotel's about," she looked down at her watch; ", three hours away, by _car. _In which we will use." She said in 'duh' terms. Monique and Angel piled into Jesse's black van, starting to coo at Karen, who seemed just adorable with her face all scrunched up with all the coats and sweaters she had on. A little pink cap was on her head, much to Jesse's protest, and a scarf was kept on her neck. Tyler just kept snoring away, drool hanging off his bottom lip, causing Monique and Stella to giggle. Jesse sat at the driver's seat and started the ignition, as Max shut the passenger's seat door. She looked around and shivered.

" Cold?" Jesse asked, causing Max to snap her head to him. She nodded faintly, and Jesse pulled off his black trenchcoat, wrapping it around Max's small figure. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her, before he pecked her cheek and pulled out of the parking spot, leaving the rest to decide what they were going to do.

" Hey, Iggy! Do you want to leave your car? Or go with it?" Keez called from the driver's seat of his white BMW. Sophi turned her head and glared from the passenger's seat. Iggy looked from her to ndrew. Andrew shrugged and went into the back seat of Keez's car, with Kelly at his tail. Iggy looked painfully at Kelly.

_She looks so much like Sophi... _He thought, but quickly erased that thought and walked towards his red Volkswagen, swinging the door open and slamming it shut, starting the car rapidly and speeding away, following Jesse's car. Keez furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and turned to Sophi.

" What's with him?" He asked, starting the car. Sophi shrugged in response and smiled, pecking Keez's lips, before he smiled himself and pulled out of the parking spot towards the way leading to Marignan Hotel.

* * *

" Wow, it's just like in the brochures." Sophi commented, looking around her hotel room, smiling. Keez turned her around so she could face him and smiled, looking into her eyes. Sophi smiled back, passing her hand over his cheek, looking into his eyes. Keez smiled and looked down Sophi's stomach, placing his hand over it. Sophi smiled and placed her fragile and petite hand over Keez's. He smiled and hugged Sophi, feeling as though he was the luckiest man in the world. Sophi hugged, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment. She truly loved Keez, just the way she loved Iggy. Keyword: _loved. _They were interrupted by the hotel phone ringing quite loudly.

Sophi pulled away from Keez and turned to the phone, and rolled her eyes, before walking over towards the phone and picking it up.

" Yes?" She asked, with a touch of annoyence in her voice.

" Ma'am, I am sorry to interrupt you in whatever you might have been doing, but there are three ladies and one gentlemen down here who are saying that they demand to see you and that they know you." A small voice, that seemed to have a small accent said into the phone, from the reception desk down in the lobby. Sophi furrowed her eyebrows. She was only expecting two people, Demi and Helena. Who were the other two people?

" Um, I'm going to go down there. Just keep 'em there." She said, into the phone. The voice on the other line muttered a 'yes' and hung up, leaving Sophi, bewildered.

" What's wrong?" Keez asked, placing his hand over Sophi's shoulder. Sophi turned and gave him a confused look, shrugging.

" The guy downstairs says there are _four _people waiting for me. But I was only expecting _two._" She said, looking down, not knowing who else may be down there. Keez lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

" Do you want me to come with you?" He asked, carresing Sophi's cheek. She shook her head, looking down and pulling away.

" I don't want anything to happen to you, in case." She said, before walking away rapidly, not waiting for Leez and shut the door, going into the elevator and awaiting whatever may come.

* * *

Sophi took a deep breath once the doors opened. She saw her friends, Demi and Helena at the reception desk, talking to eachother. She smiled, but then she saw two people sitting at a bench. A man and a woman, They both seemed to be in their fifties or maybe even sixties. The man had his head bowed, as his arm rubbed the woman's arm in an embrace. The woman seemed to be crying, tears fell over her beige skirt. Her hair was graying, as was the man's.

Sophi's breath hitched and she walked out ther elevator.

" Demi? Helena?" She called, getting closer. Demi and Helena turned around and a smile crept to their faces.

" Sophi!" They both squealed, running towards her and hugging her as hard as they could. Sophi smiled and hugged them back, rubbing their backs comfortingly.

" Sophi? Sophia? My baby?" A broken voice asked from the bench. The smiles on all the girls' faces disappeared, and Demi and Helena let go of Sophi, backing away solemnly. Sophi frowned and looked up, before gasping loudly.

" M--Mommy?" She asked, before running into her mother's arms, feeling immense grief exploding inside her. She hadn't seen her parents in six to seven years. Another pair wrapped around both Sophi and her mother. Sophi peeked over her mother's arm and more tears sprang to her eyes. It was her father.

" Dad!" She shrieked, throwing herself into her mother and father's open arms, sobbing hysterically. Her parents cried just as much as she did. Her mother stroked her silky white hair, which wasn't in that bun anymore, as her father rubbed her back comfortingly.

" I can't believe how much you've grown in all these years! Look at you! Already getting married! Had a child! How did this happen to our poor daughter?!" Her mother screamed, sobbing even more hysterically into her daughter's shoulder. Sophi looked around at the stares she was getting, so she pulled her parents into the elevator, with help from Demi and Helena, and pushed the button for the last floor.

* * *

" Oh, Sophi, there you are! I was so worried! I thought probably happened to you." Keez whispered, as he enveloped his love into a heart felt embrace, relieved she was okay.

" Keez, I want you to meet someone," Sophi said, as her voice almost broke. She pulled away from Keez and gestured towards the door. Keez looked from Sophi to the door, wondering what she was talking about. Sophi held out her hand for her mother to take, and she did. Sophi helped her mother into the room, as her father stood behind her, also entering, with Demi and Helena at his tail. Keez gasped, as he saw his soon-to-be mother-in-law's face. She looked exzactly like Sophi, except a few wrinkles were around her eyes and cheeks.

" You! You're trying to steal my daughter's innocence! Come here! Let me give you some sense!" She screamed at Keez, starting to warm up to run towards him.

" Mom, you're a bit late on that note." Sophi called, stopping her mother verbally. Sophi's father turned his head to her, shocked on what his daughter just said.

" What did you say?" He asked, his feelings written all over his face. Sophi looked down and held her stomach, feeling tears start to well up in her eyes.

" I'm going to have his baby." She said, bitting her lip and still looking down, not ready to see her parents disappointed faces.

" What?! What about the other one?! Where's the other failure?! Huh?! Tell us?!" Her mother shrieked, turning to her daughter. Keez tightened his jaw and rushed over to Sophi, whose back was now rising and falling in sobs. He wrapped his arms around her.

" You don't talk to my wife like that." He threatened, narrowing his eyes at Sophi's mother. Sophi shook her head slowly.

" It's okay, Keez. Let's show them Kelly." She whimpered, walking out of Keez's arms and of course, the door, towards Kelly's room, which was shared with Monique and Stella, and will soon be shared with Helena. Sophi opened the door and walked towards Kelly, sitting next to her, and patting her head.

" Kelly, I want you to meet someone." She said, smiing sadly down at her daughter. Kelly had her eyes closed but she sensed the sadness in her mother's voice, so she faced her, eyebrows furrowed.

" Who, mommy?" She asked, frowning.

" You're grandparents." She said. Kelly squealed and turned to the door, waiting.

" Is this it?! What the hell?! I cannot believe something like this actually came out! Is it blind?!" A loud raspy voice asked from the doorway, suprising Kelly. She frowned slowly, slanting her eyes. She turned to her mother.

" Mommy, is that lady really my granny?" She asked, tears streaming down her cheeks. Sophi nodded sadly and wrapped her arms around her daughter's tiny body.

" It cries just as much as you did when you were her age! Ugh! Wretched child! Come on, Robert, we're leaving!" Sophi's mother screamed in the hallway, before she stomped off, towards the elevator, surely to get back to the hell hole.

" I thought my parents would be happy to see us. Our family. But I guess I was wrong." Sophi said firmly, tears springing to her eyes and flying out at the harsh turn of her head. She gritted her teeth, shutting her eyes tightly and grunting faintly. Keez bit his lip and leaned down to Kelly's height.

" It's okay, Kelly. You still have me and your mommy. And you always will. Don't worry. We both love you." He said, smiling at Kelly sadly, who was now facing him, hearing carefully at his meaningful words. She smiled, tears still rolling down her cheeks and hugged his neck, feeling as though this was her real father, no matter what her mother said. But something kept holding her back. She felt as if her father was still out there. Somewhere, waiting.

* * *

" Ugh. Ya know, getting yourself shaved isn't exactly as fun as it sounds. What the hell? I thought you said it wouldn't hurt. Ay!" Sophi shrieked, feeling her woman hood getting sorer and sorer by the second. Demi turned to her and smirked.

" And you actually took me seriously? You are so easy." She snickered, turning back and walking towards her black van, opening it with her alarm system button. Sophi limped her way to the passenger seat and sat down, exhasuted.

" Aahhhhhh, that's the stuff." She said wistfully, feeling better sitting down. Demi looked at her through confused eyes, but soon snapped out of it and started the car, before driving off to the hotel.

* * *

**Yeah, I know what you're thinking. ' The hell does she mean by shaving yourself?!' Well, if you're not then get your minds out of the gutters, people! It's for the wedding. Yeah, Keez and Sophi will be at it like animals after the wedding. Well, if they can make it though the d--(gets alcohol sprayed cloth over mouth by unknown hand and faints.)**


	8. Betrayal

**New chapter for **_**September's Fall.**_** We are reaching the point where Iggy betrays everyone. Oops, spoiler. Remember Sophi's dream?! That should explain everything!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Maximum Ride. ****3rd Person POV**

* * *

" Alright, Iggy. 'Night." Max said tiredly, before she patted Iggy's shoulder and walked towards her hotel room, which was a few doors down his. Iggy nodded and stalked off into his room, shutting the door and locking it. He was in no mood of talking to anyone. He just wanted to go to sleep and try not to think about Sophi.

Iggy sat on the edge of the bed and kicked off his shoes. Italian loafers. He scoffed and unbunttoned his dress shirt, before he slipped out of his pants and collapsed on the bed, exhausted.

That's when he heard the tapping on his window. He shot up on his bed and turned to left and right. His gaze landed on the sliding doors, the curtains fluttering from the small gush of wind. Iggy stood and walked slowly to the doors, picking up his knife from the dresser on his way. He gripped the curtain and swung it off, only to find no one there.

He sighed, shaking his head and turned around, and instantly jumped back again, hitting the sliding doors. A woman, about his age was standing right in front of him, with tentacle-like hair, drooping just under her shoulders, while her eyes were just a dim lavender glow, no pupils, no irises. Her skin was damp and sticky, with a pale coloring. She had a lovely figure, which mesmerized Iggy. He couldn't stop staring at her legs. She smiled down at him, and kneeled to his length.

" Hey there..." she whispered, cold breath fanning Iggy's face. He didn't respond; he was too hyptonized by those glowing eyes. The woman grinned, showing off her bright fangs. Iggy let out a small gasp, receiving a smirk from the woman. She brought her hand up and cupped his cheek, her damp, hot skin passing over his dry, cold features.

" My name's Kylie. You're Iggy, right?" She asked, smiling seducingly at Iggy. Iggy gulped and nodded, staring at Kylie's lips. She smiled evilly and attacked Iggy's lips with hers. Iggy at first was suprised, but he gave in when he smlled her scent.

Suddenly, he felt something square and sharp transfer from Kylie's mouth into his. It cut through his tounge. He hissed into the kiss and tried to pull away, but Kylie wouldn't allow it. She gripped his tank and pulled, pressing her curvy body agaisnt his rock hard one.

The small square object in Iggy mouth soon started to go down his esophagus, cutting it's way down there. He yelped and Kylie let go, smirking. She rose, looking down at Iggy's writhing body under her. Iggy clutched his stomach, feeling as though something large was cuttung through it. He groaned and clawed, twisting and turning. He gritted his teeth and reached out to wrap his hand around Kylie's ankle, as he looked up at her, painfully.

" What did you do to me?!" He ground out, before letting go of Kylie's ankle and twitching uncontrollably. Kylie started to laugh evilly, almost screamjing with joy.

" What?! What?! Why, I'm helping the beast inside you come alive! That's what I'm doing!" She screamed, throwing her clawed up hands in the air, laughing uncontrollably.

Iggy just lied there, trying to withstand the pain, that he was sure, was going to change his life.

* * *

" Hey, Iggy! Get up! S'time for brerakfast!" Andrew shouted, pounding on his best friend's door.

Iggy shot up from his bed, snapping his head from left to right. Nothing. He kept his mind open for any thoughts that may come in. No one. He sighed and looked down, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. He remembered the night before.

_" Goodbye, Iggy. Remember, you must keep our meeting a secret. Tell all of what happened to no one. Do you understand?" Kylie asked, as she made her way out the sliding doors, poking her head back in, waiting for Iggy to answer her. _

_" Yes." He siad, in a monotone voice. The chip Kylie had transferred into Iggy had already taken control over him. Kylie smiled and carresed Iggy's cheek, in which he didn;t respond. She smiled and shot out the door, leaving Iggy to return to his bed and fall asleep. _

" Ugh. Maybe that was just a dream. Yeah, a nightmare. It couldn't have really happened. Or else everyone would've been dead by now." Iggy chuckled to himself, shaking his head. He threw the blankets off him and stretched, feeling different.

He walked over to his dresser, pulling out his black dress shirt and black dress pants. He quirked his eyes, wondering why exactly he chose that attire.

_What am I? Fang? _He asked in his mind. He shrugged and put those on, walking towards the mirror. His hair had gotten darker since he was younger. It used to be a cute. little strawberry blond, but now it was more man-nish. A light tan, though you could still notice the blond highlights left.

Iggy brushed some of those side bangs back. Then he opened the top drawer under the mirror and pulled out his sunglasses, putting them on. He waved his hand at the mirror and walked towards his bed again, slipping into his Italian loafers. Ever since Max saved the world, they got some serious loot. So now everyone could get what they wanted. Fang, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel found their parents, and were pretty content about it, too.

Fang, of course, had a single mom, but she was cool. She was just like Dr. Martinez, but of course, wasn't Max's mom.

Nudge had both her parents. Turns out, the lady she saw at the trailer park wasn't her mom, but her aunt. She didn't really like that fact, but she was able to tolerate it. Both her parents were african american, and both had missed her uncontrollably. Nudge realized she had gotten her 'motor-mouth' triats from her dad, who wouldn't stop apoligizing and smothering her when she came home.

Gazzy and Angel found their parents who seemed to be just like Iggy's parents, they wanted them back horribly. Their faher showered them with gifts, and their mother showered them with kisses and hugs. They allowed Total to stay with them. They even allowed Paize to stay with them, and after a few months, eleven pups popped up, not really suprising anyone.

Iggy chuckled at his thoughts. When he came back to his parents, they couldn't stop holding him and smothering him. They apoligized terribly to him. Even when he came out of the bathroom, they apoligized about wanting to sell him off as a sideshow freak. He was now living the sweet life, but it didn't feel that sweet to him.

He still missed Sophi after all those years. Sure, his parents and friends tried to pair him up with other women, but none were as sweet and complete as Sophi. The only who came that close was Ella. But after a few months, Iggy ended the relationship, bringing shock to the whole family and Ella. She at first slapped him a few times and screamed at him, but afterwards, she calmed down and got over it. Though now, she never talked to him again;which made him feel even more guilty about the whole thing.

" Hey, Iggy! Didn't you hear me?! Jeez! You'd think a guy with semsitive hearing such as yours would actually hear someone after seven times of screaming!" Aloud voice snapped Iggy out of his thoughts. He shook his head a few times and ran up to the door, swinging it open. Andrew was walking down the hall, to the elevator possibly. Iggy sighed and checked his pocket for the room card, in case. He sighed, relieved it was in there. He shut the door, locking it with his card and walked down the hall, hearing loud thoughts popping into his head.

_Waah! Waah! Waah!_

Oh wait. Those weren't thoughts. Those were the loud crying noises from the kids. Iggy rolled his eyes and kept walking down the hall, towards the elevator, so he could finally just take a breather.

* * *

" Hey Iggy! We were worried!" Stella shrieked, as she ran towards Iggya nd hugged his abodomen. He was so tall, Stella could only stand up to his chest. Iggy smiled at her and hugged her back.

" Hey, there, Ig. Where ya been?" Keez asked from the dining table. Iggy looked up from Stella's hair and narrowed his eyes.

" Overslept." He muttered, and sat next to Andrew, who had his eyebrows furrowed at his behavoir.

" Hey, dude? You okay?" He asked, placing his hand on Iggy's shoulder. Iggy turned to his friend, his bangs moving to one side. Suddenly, his mood changed completely.

" Yeah, why d'you ask?" He asked, closing his eyes and smiling happily. Andrew flinched, wondering how Iggy could've changed from being 'Dark Overlord,' to 'Mr. Perkin'Shine.' He let go of Iggy's shoulder and looked around to see everyone else at the table was acting the same way: shocked.

* * *

**(gasp, places hand over mouth dramatically) What's going to happen next?! Well, stay tuned and you'll find out. Well, not really. This time, I will have no mercy. I will not update unless you people start to review. I've only been getting, like, two reviews each chapter. They are from people that I think should not be targeted, but still. Come on, you guys. If you can't review for a seriously good reason, then I'll let you go, but if you don't, I will become like Kayako from The Grudge and hunt you down to the ends of this earth. **

**Beware... (weird croaking noise)**


	9. Liar

**New chapter to **_**September's Fall**_. **I know, I was being mean back in the last chapters. I can't help it. I must write. I was born to write! It's the only thing that keeps me alive! That and my iPod. **

**Disclamer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

* * *

_Three Days Later, one day before the wedding..._

* * *

" So, what're we going to do for the bachelorette party tonight?" Demi asked, snickering as she held up the wedding dress Sophi was going to wear for the actual reception. The rehearsal dinner had already happened, just last night, and it was a success. Sophi turned to Demi and gaped at her.

" There will not be a bachelorette party! I am fine spending anight with Keez, thank you very much!" She shouted, smiling. Helena gasped and ran to her, gripping her shoulder, causing Sophi to turn to her.

" No, you can't!" Helena screamed, shaking her head and causing her black curls to bounce uncontrollably.

" Why?!" Sophi shouted back, giving Helena a look of confusion.

" Well, why do you think?! It'll be bad luck! You don't want your marriage to be led astray do you?!" Helena screamed, shaking Sophi's shoulders. Sophi rolled her eyes and fell flat on her back on the bed, her head being cushioned by the pillow. Demi decided to speak up.

" I heard the guys talking about the bachelor party they were going to throw for Keez." Demi said, arching her eyebrow, making a boasting face. Sophi turned to her and gave her a worried look.

" What? But, he said he was free tonight. He said he wanted to spend time with me..." Sophi whispered, in a meek voice. She had herself propped up on her right elbow, facing Demi with sad eyes.

" Ooh, well, I'm really sorry, sweetie. That's what I heard from all the guys. They kept talking about calling in a stripper and going down to the room with the bar. I don't know. Maybe I heard wrong." Demi said, trying to calm Sophi down. She didn't listen. She looked down and frowned.

_He lied to me..._ Sophi thought.

A knock interrupted her thoughts. She snapped her head to the door and shot up.

" You girls decent in there?" A voice called from the outside of it. Helena gasped and snatched the wedding dress out of Demi's hands.

" Come on! It's open!" Helena called from inside the room. Keez appeared as he opened the door and peeked inside, smiling. Helena and Demi narrowed their eyes at him and slipped outside, still glaring at him. Keez furrowed his eyebrows at them and turned back to Sophi who wasa now sitting on the edge of the bed, her body facing him, but her face facing the carpet, her hair covering her features.

Keez came into the room, and shut the door, then turned back to Sophi walking towards her slowly.

" Soph? You okay? I w--"

" It's okay." Sophi muttered quickly, still not facing Keez. Keez furrowed his eyebrows and got closer.

" What?" He asked, placing his hand over Sophi's, which was on her knee. She jerked her hand away, placing it behind her back.

" I said, it's okay." She muttered again, a bit louder than before. Keez furrowed his eyebrows at Sophi and held her knee.

" What's okay?" He asked, rubbing his hand over Sophi's knee. Sophi stood, causing Keez to look staright up at her tear-coated cheeks.

" It's okay for you to fool around with your little slut." She whispered harshly, gritting her teeth, and stomping off, leaving Keez calling after her.

* * *

_Andrew's Room...

* * *

_

" Look, guys. I don't want to do this. Sophi's gotten upset about it, and I don't want to hurt her, anymore." Keez said to his friends. Jesse furrowed his eyebrows at him, with Iggy looking up in interest.

" What? Dude, we can't stop now. We've already called the stripper over. She's coming later. She cleared her whole schedule for this. We can't bail out now." Jesse reasoned, dipping his head so he could see his friend's face.

" But, Jess. What about Sophi? She's gotten really upset. She hasn't talked to me for hours now." Keez shot back, looking up at his friend. Jesse scowled, before gripping Keez's elbow and dragging him out of the room.

" Iggy, you coming?!" Jesse called from the end of the hall.

" Nah, I'm good." Iggy called back, before reclinig in his chair and smirking.

_She's mine, now... _He thought.

* * *

**Short, I know! It's just my mom's screaming at me telling me to go to bed. So I had to gush all my ideas out. I have more, but this is all for now.**


	10. Decision

**New chappy for **_**September's Fall! **_**Thank you, Maxine! For being so kind as to stand up for me! But that's okay. I can't stay away from FanFiction. t's my soul. That and my iPod. :P**

**Disclamer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**3rd Person POV**

* * *

" So, you're sure you don't want to go? It might get your mind off o' Keez." Demi reasoned, facing Sophi with a serious look. Sophi shook her head and looked down. Demi sighed and picked up her handbag, so she could go to the party.

" Okay, call us if you change your mind." She said, then pressed her lips into a hard line, smiling sympathetically. She hesitantly reached out and hugged Sophi, placing her chin on her shoulder. Sophi returned the hug, trying to stop the tears from escaping.

" Okay, bye." Demi said quickly, as she patted Sophi's back and let go, walking off towards the door and shutting it. Sophi looked down, her silver blanket wrapped around her shoulders and going down like an arrow. She sighed and walked over toward the bed, sitting on the edge. She sighed again and swung her legs over it, before propping the side of her head on the white pillow and closing her eyes.

This was way too much stress for her.

_Let's hope it won't affect the baby... _Sophi thought. She snuggled into the pillow and felt the darkness take her over like the embrace she had desperately needed.

* * *

" Oh, what do I say? ' Sophi, I need to ta'-- Ugh, that won't work. ' Sophi, I don't think I've been getting the resp--' Ugh, that's horrible. ' Sophi, I l--' She'll freak." Iggy said to himself, trying to rehearse on what he would say to Sophi once he would come into her room. He threw up his hands in frustration, before stomping out of his room and off towards Sophi and Keez's room. He was about to pound on the door, but stopped when he heard tiny cut-offs of breath inside that room. He smiled and realized it Sophi. He could even see her dreams.

_" Daddy!" A little girl in pigtails screamed. Her hair was a cute little strawberry blond, just like her father, while her skin was a beautiful pale color, with many freckles on the bridge of her nose and on her cheekbones. She ran into the arms of a tall man, who had tannish hair, with a few blond-ish highlights, and fair skin. He smiled down at the little girl and kissed her forehead. He lifted her up and balanced her on his hip, still smiling at her. He wore sunglasses, hoping no one would notice why he wore them. _

Iggy smiled and thought, _That's me. _

_" Daddy, where's mommy?" The little girl asked. The man turned hsi head to his daughter and shrugged. _

_" I'm right here, sweetie." A feminine voice called from a distance. The man and his daughter turned their heads to the source of the voice and smiled. _

_" Mommy!" The little girl yelled, before her father put her down and she ran towards her mother, who had a little bundle in her arms. She smiled down at her daughter and patted her head, then turned to the little girl's father, Iggy. She smiled at him, walking slowly towards him, as her hair was swept in the breeze. She looked up at him, as he looked down at her. Their faces hesitantly moved closer to one another, before--_

" Mmmmmm..." Sophi interrupted, causing Iggy to snap out of his eavesdropping. He shook his head rapidly and turned back to the door, before gripping the knob quietly and twisting it, so now the door was ajar, allowing him to poke his head in. He smiled at the sight.

Sophi had a hand under her pillow cushioning it more, while the other lay in front of her, her arm dangling off the side of the bed. The blanket covered from her hips to her feet, allowing Iggy to see everyone of her curves. He shifted his eyes to her face, to see her taking breaths in and out through her nose, her lips with no expression. He smiled again and sneaked into the room, shutting the door quietly and locking it.

This was his night. His time to get what he deserved.

He walked toward the other side of the bed and sat at the edge, slipping out of his Italian loafers, and laying down next to Sophi, wrapping his arm around her waist, feeling that jolt he always felt when he touched her.

He heard her giggle and felt her delicate, smooth hand lace fingers with his long, slender ones. He smiled and snuggled up to her more, burying his face into her neck, his hot breath over her tan skin. He felt the vibration of her moan, and smiled.

" I thought you were at the bachelor party." Sophi whispered. Iggy opened his mouth.

" I'd rather stay here with you." He whispered back in her ear, causing her to shiver. He looked down at her neck and started to plan soft kisses over the side of it. He could hear the small, weak moans escape the lips of his love. He chuckled and reached out, pulling the silver blanket over his own body, hoping to start what he came for. He brought his hand under the front of Sophi's shirt, feeling her smooth skin under his rough hands.

He felt the back of her bra, and gently held the strap in between his fingers, wanting so much to unhook it so much. But a fragile hand covered his.

" Not now, Keez. Not while I'm in the early stages." Sophi reasoned, gripping Iggy's hand tighter. Iggy's eyes widened. He didn't need an explanation to know what Sophi meant by 'the early stages.' He slowly balled his hands into fists and reached out, to unfasten them and grip Sophi's shoulders.

She yelped and her eyes snapped open, staring up frantically at the man she once knew.

" Iggy?! Iggy?! What the hell are you doing?!" She shouted, thrashing her wrists around so Iggy could let them go. He had her pinned on the bed, him over her, dominating. He growled at her and glared. She whimpered.

" What?! What?! I'm fucking trying to get the respect I deserve! That's what I'm doing!" Iggy shouted back, causing Sophi to scowl and thrash around again. He growled and released her wrists, before getting up angrily and walking towards the door. He stopped in front of it, holding the knob. He turned back to Sophi, who seemed very confused. He took a deep breath.

" Just remember this, I'll always love you." He whispered, just loud enough for Sophi to hear him. She bit her lip and looked down at the silver blanket that reached just up to her ankles. Iggy sighed and turned back to the door, twisting the knob and walking out, slamming the door behind him. Sophi sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head. Not at Iggy, but at herself.

_Just forget about this night, Sophi. You're engaged now. You can't start falling in love now. _She told herself, before she took a deep breath and nodded, proping her head back on the pillow. She stared up at the ceiling, feeling confused, miserable, and hopelessly in love. She smiled when thoughts of Iggy came into her head.

**(I've changed the POV to 3rd Person. It'll just sound cooler.)**

_"Hey," He spoke over the murmuring crowd. Sophi turned in panic. She didn't know who this boy was, and now he was trying to talk to her. She smiled sheepishly at him and laced her hands behind her back._

_" Um, hi." She muttered in weak voice._

_I was such a doofus, _she told herself. She chuckled and realized that was how they had met. She smiled at the thought and turned on her side, staring out at the blue moon. It was huge, from her view, and it looked beautiful behind the frosted glass. The window wasn't really a window. More of a wall, a transperant one at that. Sophi thought of another memory that she knew would never escape her heart.

_" Don't worry," Iggy had whispered into Sophi ear, causing her to just stare at him confusingly. He smiled at her and entered her, feeling the bed creak at the movement of Sophi's back arching off it. He smiled again._

_" I would never hurt you..." He finished, planting a small kiss over her forehead._

_Too late on that note, buddy. _Sophi thought in her head, rolling her eyes. She sighed and turned back over the bed, on her back. She stared at the ceiling counting the swirls of paint in it.

_What do I do?! I'm going to get married in less than 24 hours! I can't be going around like a little slut and fool around with the guy I used to know! _She scolded herself. She sighed once more and turned on her other side and glared at the door, while the corner of her eye remained on the dresser, which coincidentally had a silky, transperant, night gown hanging out of one of the drawers. Sophi growled and clawed the sheets next to her face.

She finally decided what she was going to do at that point.

* * *

**What do you think she'll do?! Guess, and you'll get a virtual hug and cookie. (smiles sweetly) **


	11. Conception

**New Chapter to _September's Fall._ **

**Disclamer: I don't own Maximum Ride. **

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Iggy slammed the door of his room, before walking over to his bed, forgetting completely about his shoes. He sat on the edge and rubbed his eyelids. He sighed and shook his head at himself, before laying himself onto the matress and sighing deeply, hoping to get over what had just happened and to get on with his life.

* * *

Sophi sighed to herself and shut her eyes, interrupting herself from looking into the lifesize mirror. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. Her soft hair cascaded over her shoulders, her lips trembling in anticipation. She was going to give in to herself. Give in to the flame that burned inside her. She needed Iggy. And she needed him now. She still felt very guilty about doing this, being engaged and ready to marry by tomorrow, and yet, she was about to have sex with the father of her first child, when her soon-to-be child was still developing inside her.

Sophi held her stomach, looking down at it with glassy eyes. She sighed and prayed to God she could be forgiven for what she was about to do.

She took one last look at her nightgown in the mirror and walked out of the room, shutting the door and taking her entrance card. She clawed the card so harshly, that the edges felt dangerously close to piercing through her soft skin. Her palms began to sweat as she reached out to twist the knob. She quickly wiped her hands on her gown, before gulping and nodding to herself, before taking the knob in her hand and twisting it slowly and quietly, but a voice shocked her.

" Don't you people knock?" Iggy asked, irritated at the sudden click of the lock. Sophi bit her lip and looked down, hoping to clear her mind of any thoughts and to just get this over with. She cleared her throat and shut the door quickly.

" Iggy, it's me." She whispered. Iggy's eyes opened instantly, before he shot up and turned to Sophi. She stood there with her translucent gown, as her hands stayed behind her back, her features as cute and innocnet as the day Iggy met her, no matter if he couldn't see her back then. He stood and walked over to her, his hand reaching out and passing his slender fingers over her smooth cheek. Sophi gulped and reached out herself, to hold Iggy's other hand, and she pressed herself to him, feeling the heat of his body pass from him to her.

"Iggy, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I hurt you like this. I was stupid. Who am I kidding for trying to avoid you? I love you. I love you more than anything in this entire universe, love you more than Keez, love you more than myself. Please, can you forgive me?" Sophi looked up at Iggy, her chin propped up on his hard chest, as Iggy looked down at her with loving eyes. He smiled and leaned down, his lips pressing a small kiss to her forehead. He smiled at her again and stroked her silver hair.

" Of course, I do, Soph. How could I not? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I never wanna let you go again....." Iggy said, honesty and affection dripping fron his voice. Sophi smiled and leaned on her toes, locking her lips with Iggy's. He smiled against her lips and leaned back over the edge of the bed. Sophi wrapped her arms around his neck, holding as tightly as she could without chocking him. Iggy's hands rested on her hips, his fingers feeling the cold cloth of the translucent gown.

He flipped them, so now he was over her, already started to kiss her jawline. Sophi closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment, feeling that old ecstasy inside her again. Her hands fumbled around Iggy's shirt for the buttons, until she finally located them and began to pop them open. Iggy smiled over her lips and reached down to help her. He unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and yanked it off, flinging it somewhere behind him. He curled his fingers under the hem of her nightgown, and stopped kissing her. He looked dwn at her with pleading eyes, as Sophi nodded solemnly and Iggy smiled, pressing his lips once more to hers. He lifted the entire gown off with ease, before laying it next to where Sophi lay. He held under her arms and manuevered them to lay Sophi's head on the pillow.

He proceded down to her throat and planted a soft kiss over her pulse, before gently sucking on it. Sophi moaned and closed her eyes, feeling as though she were floating. Iggy's hands roamed down her body, feeling nothing but soft skin and her curves. He hooked one finger under the hip line of her panties and lowering it slowly. Sophi let out a small moan, feeling Iggy's finger rub against her clit. Iggy smiled against her skin and crawled backwards towards her centre.

Sophi's eyes widened when Iggy blew cool air against her swollen clit. Iggy then stuck his tounge out and swirled it around her outer lips slowly. Sophi's chest heaved as Iggy kept stimulating her. His hands slid over her smooth skin of her legs. Sophi shivered and leaned on her elbows, staring at Iggy, still heavy lidded from before. Iggy smiled at her deviously and bowed his head, his mouth clamping around her opening. Sophi threw her head back, writhing under him. Iggy sucked long and hard, his tounge occasionally shooting out and poking teasingly at her.

Sophi panted uncontrollably, knowing she would soon cum. Iggy's hands gripped her knees and spread them farther apart, as he knew she would cum soon.

Sweet ambrosia hit Iggy's mouth and he sucked it all, feeling lightheaded. Sophi screamed loudly, her orgasm spreading all through her body. She clawed the comforters around her small body in order to prepare herself for whatever else was going to happen next. Iggy finished up, licking her clean and crawling back over her.

His erection was painfully hard as he decided to remove his pants to finish what the two had started.

He kicked off his pants, along with his boxers and leaned down to Sophi. He kissed her neck, the thin coat of sweat still there. Sophi reached down and gripped his penis. Iggy gasped and gritted his teeth in pleasure, as he buried his face into her neck.

Sophi started slow, her hand moving up and down in soft strokes. Iggy bit down into her neck gently, telling her to go harder. Sophi closed her eyes and stroked faster and harder. She passed her soft fingers over the loose skin. Iggy groaned and continued with sucking Sophi's neck. She moaned and stopped what she was doing, before clawing Iggy's back, leaving small red lines. Iggy lifted his head and looked down at Sophi, panting insanely, his damp hair plastered over his sticky forehead. Sophi was in the same state, her silver bangs also stuck to her forehead. Her eyes were heavy lidded, as Iggy pressed a small kiss to her forehead and decided it was time. He pressed his hard erection over her opening, allowing her to get used to the old warmth.

Sophi clawed Iggy's forearms, signaling him to hurry, before all this was over. Iggy complied and inserted himself into her, before pulling and thrusting back in, elicting a harsh hiss from Sophi. Another orgasm began to grow in Sophi's vagina muscles. She clamped onto Iggy's penis, hoping this would trasnfer to him. He grunted as his sperm ejaculated from him into her, releasing that orgasm into both of them.

Sophi screamed, as she clawed the sheets around her, feeling something inside her burst with pleasure. Sweat trickled down Iggy's and her forehead, as they both groaned and grunted. Finally after the few minutes of hard work was finally done, Iggy collapsed over Sophi, his cheek pressed against her chest. Sophi lolled her head in pleasure that was still echoing in her. Iggy panted harshly, his hot breath over Sophi's breast.

" Th-- thank you....." Sophi whispered, her hands splaying over Iggy's back. Iggy propped his chin over her chest and smiled, pressing a small kiss to her soft lips, and pulling out of her, even though Sophi tried desperately to keep him inside her. She felt the hot fluid under her.

" You're very welcome," Iggy said, trying to recompose himself, as he pulled the damp sheets over themselves. Sophi smiled gently at Iggy and snuggled into his bare chest, as she placed a small kiss over it and closed her eyes, feeling his strong arms embrace her, telling her that he'll always be there, no matter what.

Boy, she didn't know what was going to happen the next day!

* * *

**Had to put that in at the end. It's true, ya know! Something, _something, _oh, something will happen! But you'll get nothing about it outta me!**

**Finally! It's fucking revised! Jeez! It was so eww!**


	12. Blank

**New chapter to _September's Fall!_**

**Disclamer: I don't own maximum Ride.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Sophi shifted her head quietly on the soft pillow. She moaned lightly, her hand clutching the sheets in tirement. She turned on her back, her hands rising off the bed and over to her eyes, rubbing them tiredly. She opened them to expect the peach colored ceiling of her room, when she saw a beige colored one instead. She furrowed her eyebrows and sat up, looking around the entire room, before they found the bare body under the covers next to her. Sophi gasped, covering her mouth in appallment.

_I couldn't have, I shouldn't have! _She screamed in her mind. She shot out of the bed, before remembering she was nude, so she pulled the covers from Iggy's body and covered herself. She snapped her head away, not wanting to filth her mind with his image. Tears began streaking down her soft cheeks, as they stained the dark covers. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She couldn't believe the horrible act she had just commited a few hours ago.

She couldn't believe what was right in front of her.

She backed away from the bed, into the corner on the room, weeping loudly, yet muffled, the sheets shutting her off from the hearing world.

How could she do this? How could she just have sex with, with her fiancée's best friend? What was the matter with her? Why did she do such a thing? What was her motive? Did she start drinking last night and simply forget?

No, she didn't have a hangover right now.

Did she get drugged by Iggy himself?

Sophi gasped into the blanket and looked up, realizing that there may be such a possibility. He was very desperate, boy, did she know that.

No, he cared for her too much to actually drug her. Who knew what kind of chemicals would be in there.

Sophi ran her hand through her hair and sighed, before taking a deep breathe, the familiar scent of sex filling her mind. She shook her head quickly, her crumpled strands shaking with her. She stood, hoping to find whatever she was wearing last night. She realized the translucent nightgown was on the floor next to the bed, as if it had just fallen there. She gulped and took it, before dropping the sheets and placing the soft fabric back on.

Sophi didn't know where she must have left her panties. She looked all though the room, after she had covered Iggy's bare body, hoping not to be temped again. She groaned loudly, instantly covering her mouth when she heard a soft moan come from the bed. She gasped into her hand and looked around for a place to hide. She zoomed under the bed and felt relieved about the cleanliness under it.

Iggy continued shifting, causing the bed to shift and creak quietly.

He smiled when he began to reach out to hold what he thought was Sophi. But his hand just gripped air. He furrowed his eyebrows, as he frowned and reached out further.

Still, nothing.

His eyes flew open, as he shot up and looked around the entire room.

" Soph?" He called, shifting to be able to get a better view of the open sliding closet.

Sophi bit down onto her full lower lip, feeling semi-guilty for what she was doing. She really didn't know what to do anymore. She didn't know if she should just sit there and enjoy Iggy's suffering, stand up and try to run off, she really didn't know!

" Sophi?! Where are you?" Iggy called, as he began to place his boxers. Sophi shut her eyes tightly and decided she may as well argue with him. Iggy stood at the balcony, before Sophi crawled out from under the bed, just as Iggy turned back around, suprised Sophi was on the floor, already beginning to stand. He smiled and ran to her, wrapping his arms around her small waist and twirling her around.

" Oh, Soph! There you are! You sc--" Iggy began to say, but Sophi's hand slapping him made him snap his head to the side. Sophi glared at him, her dark eyes piercing. Iggy turned to her with widened eyes, shocked at why he received such a reaction from her.

" Sophi, w-"

" Shut up!" Sophi screeched, before she pushed away from Iggy roughly, holding the edge of the bed for balance. Iggy's expression changed from shocked to pained.

" Sophi, why did you do that? What's going on?" Iggy asked, rushing to her and gripping her shoulders. Sophi wrung herself away from his grasp and continued to glare at him.

" Iggy, what the hell did you do to me, yesterday?! Did you drug me or something?! Did you rape me?! What is going on with you?! I can't b--"

" Listen to me, I didn't do shit to you yesterday, you came to me!" Sophi snorted in response.

" Yeah right, like **I** would come to you for this! You listen to me, I am supposed to be getting married in only a few hours and you decided to do something like this just last night! You might have killed my child! What the hell is wrong with you?! How could you do this to me, the night before I'm supposed to marry your 'best friend!'" Sophi yelled, gesturing towards the door, while yelling at Iggy, who seemed to get angrier by the second. He ran both his hands through his hair, turning and pacing back.

" Listen, you little bitch, **you **fucking came to **me**! I didn't drug you, I didn't made you drink, I didn't rape you, I didn't do shit to you, you came to my room and led me on! **You **were the one who kissed me! **You **were the one who took off my clothes! **You **were the one who made love to me!" Iggy yelled gesturing to the bed the whole time. Sophi gritted her teeth and looked down, her french-tipped nails digging into her scalp. She couldn't take what was happening to her right now. She couldn't take the guilt, the anguish, the defeat that burned in her heart. Her luminous, yet crumpled locks flung into Iggy's face when she turned around suddenly.

Sophi stomped towards the door, holding the knob roughly, before Iggy rushed to her and gripped her shoulder, as he pulled her back against the wall. He kept her there, holding her sharply with his nails digging into her soft skin. He bowed his head and kissed her harshly, his lips moving against hers quite rapidly. Sophi let out an appaled sound from her throat, before she gripped his forearms and began to push, push as hard as she could.

" Get--Th-Fuck----**OFF**!" She screamed against Iggy's lips, before she forced him against the wall behind him. She gritted her teeth and gripped the door knob, before rushing out and stopped suddenly when hands held the back of her neck, and flung her against the corridor's wall. Iggy towered over her, as he held her tiny shoulders in his slim hands.

" We haven't finished with our dicussion." Iggy growled.

" Leave me alone, Iggy! There is nothing **to** discuss!" Sophi yelled, her fragile hands holding Iggy's wrists, desperately trying to get him away.

" Yes there is, you little s--"

" What the hell is going on here?!" A deep voice called from the end of the hotel hallway. Sophi and Iggy turned to the source and realized Keez had come out, wearing his silver robe. Iggy unconsciously let go of Sophi, before she realized what had happened and ran towards Keez. She wrapped her arms around his waist, sobbing into his robe.

" Oh Keez! It was horrible! Please, please, don't let **him **come to the wedding!" She shrieked into his chest. Keez held her against him as he looked up at Iggy with shock in his eyes. Iggy shook his head, waving his hands and showing the look of panic in his eyes.

" No, Keez! Buddy, it's not what it looks like! Sh-She came to me! I didn't do anyth-" But before Iggy could finish his sentence, Keez had pushed him against the wall, his hand wringing his neck.

" Why the fuck did you rape my girl?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Keez yelled, before he let go of Iggy and began to throw punches to his face. Iggy could hardly move, his hands were pinned down by Keez's knees, as his legs were also pinned by Keez's legs. He couldn't fight back.

Sophi stood behind Keez, her hand holding the door frame next to her to keep her balance. She couldn't believe what was occuring in front of her. She felt much guilt for Iggy. She couldn't believe she had just lied to Keez, and caused Iggy this pain. She couldn't believe what she was becoming.

" Sophi, tell him! Arggh! Please!" Iggy yelled over his cries of pain. By now, Max and the rest had come out of their rooms, wondering what all the ruckus was about. Max and Fang were trying as hard as they could to get Keez off of Iggy, but their tries were futile.

" Keez, get the hell off of Iggy! What's going on?!" Monique and Andrew screamed, as Andrew tried his best to cover Kelly's eyes, as she hugged his waist, frightened by the scene.

" What in the world is going on here?!" A voice from the elevator called. Sophi turned and realized the hotel manager had come up to investigate the trouble. Sophi moved out of the way, as the manager had his guards pull the two men apart.

" Now, what is this foolishness about?!" The manager asked, acting as if he were a principal, for he used to be.

" He raped my fiancée last night!" Keez yelled, pointing at Iggy, who seemed appaled at what he had said.

" What the fuck, man?! I didn't do shit! I told you, **she **came to **me**! For the love of Christ, I didn't do anything!" Iggy yelled, trying hard to unlatch himself from the guard's rough hold. Keez growled and began to lunge at Iggy, but the guard restrained him.

" Who's this 'she' you keep talking about?!" The manager asked. Sophi gulped and stepped forward, tapping the large man in front of her. The manager turned and furrowed his eyebrows.

" Um, sir. That would be me." She said, her fingers twisting together distractingly, as she looked down. The manager turned to Keez and back to Sophi.

" Is everything that man said is true? All of it?" The manager asked, pointing towards Iggy behind him, who stared at Sophi with pleading eyes. Sophi looked down and bit her full lower lip, feeling guilty for what she was about to say. She took a breathe and closed her eyes.

" No," she said in a firm, yet frightened voice. Iggy let out a loud yell of appallment, stomping his foot frustratingly on the carpeted floor, turning towards the other end of the hallway and turning back, shaking his head, obviously angered. Keez glared at him, trying hard to ungrasp himself from the guard's strong hold. Sophi looked down and bit into her lip, feeling miserable and guilty for what she just did.

The manager knew the real answer, but he didn't say anything. He just sighed and turned to Keez and Iggy.

" Well, sir. I guess you were wrong. You raped her and I will have to send you to the police station a few miles from here. Is that alright with you, sir?" The manager asked Keez, making sure he would want to send Iggy to that police station.

" Damned right." Keez said, being let go of the guard and walking over to Sophi, as he wrapped his strong arm around her petite waist, causing her to choke slightly. He didn't seem to be too happy about this. Sophi clawed his robe, trying to tell him to loosen his hold, but he tightened it, causing her to grit her teeth.

" Alright then. Guards, take him away. You know the way to the police station." The manager said as he walked back towards the elevator, glancing at Sophi with a cold look in his eyes, before shutting the elevator doors and travelling down to the lobby. The guards began to take Iggy away, before he yelled at them, telling them he should at least get the rest of his clothes on. The guards allowed him to, as they followed him and stood outside his door. The rest of the family went back to their rooms, quite depressed about the matter.

Keez then had his chance to take Sophi into their room, before he pushed her into it, making her hit the edge of the bed roughly, her gown flitting just above her knees. Keez shut the door quietly, locking it so no one would be able to hear Sophi's screams. The rooms were soundproof after all.

He turned to Sophi, shadows producing over his eyes. Sophi held the silver blanket in fear, wondering what may happen to her just now. She knew it shouldn't take too long or else, they would have to postpone the wedding.

" What the fuck did you do?" Keez ground out, his nails grinding into the wood of the door. Sophi looked down onto the covers, biting her lower lip. She had been doing that alot lately.

Soon two strong hands gripped her upperarms, rough enough to bruise.

" What. The fuck. Did you do." Keez ground out, digging his nails into Sophi's upperarms, causing her to tear.

" Keez, I-I-I didn't do anything. Please, believe m--"

" I know what you did! I know you went to him! And I know that you had sex with him! I know that that baby you're carrying may not be mine! I fucking know it!" Keez screamed, pinning Sophi onto the soft bed. Sophi looked up at him in shock.

" But that's gonna change, right now." Keez growled, pulling his robe off to reveal his glistening damp body. Sophi gasped, memories from the first time she ever did anything over the top with Keez.

Keez then pinned her shoulders onto the very edge of the bed, his knees lifting the translucent gown over her hip bones. Sophi gasped when she felt the tip of his secretion come in contact with her clit. She closed her eyes as she felt herself being shifted correctly onto the bed. Keez then thrusted himself into her, causing her to scream wildly in pain. She gripped Keez's shoulders, hoping he would get the memo about slowing down. But Keez didn't seem to get it.

He began to gyrate in her, his hip bones beginning to move against hers. She found this pleasurable, so she began her mewling moans, feeling as though she were some cheap slut.

" You like that, you slut?" Keez asked menacingly. Sophi gasped at what he had just said, and at the speed he began to throw on her.

" K-K-Keez, please, d--Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Sophi screamed, her back arching off the bed, a sign of pure pain from Keez's thrust. Her head raised off the pillow and her neck stretched, her shriek becoming louder.

" Please, Keez! This is hurting me! Please, just stop it! Please! Pl-Aaaaah!" Sophi continued screaming as Keez continued to shove into her. He lifted her legs and placed them on his shoulders. Sophi collapsed back on the bed, panting from her last, not-so-pleasurable climax.

The side of her head dug into the pillow, her hot breathe over the silk.

" Please, Keez. You're only making me worse. Something's going to happen to the baby. Our baby. What do y--Arrrrrghhhhh!" Sophi groaned, her manicured nails digging into Keez's arms, leaving bright red lines. Keez dug even deeper into her, until he would reach his orgasm and be able to plant his seed into her.

Sophi gasped through her cries and tears of agony when the tiniest prick of pleasure appeared in her. Her hands ran across his back, caressing it gently.

" My God, Keez. What're you doing? Why are you going so slow?" She asked, appalled, yet slightly pleasured. Keez chuckled and decided to go even harder, faster.

" Is this what you want, bitch?" He asked over Sophi's loud moans. Sophi felt distraught at the name, but nodded, her hands sliding down Keez's arms, before she clutched the comforters with her small hands.

Keez began to grunt himself, as he felt himself begin to cum into her, his sperm going into her. Sophi moaned quietly, her eyes shut tight.

* * *

**I'M DONE! TOOK ME A DAY OR SO.**


	13. Change

**New Chapter to September's Fall.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

" Sophi, where the hell did you get those bruises?" Demi asked, as she straightened Sophi's wedding gown, noticing the bruises that covered her shoulders, elbows, and upperarms. Sophi bit her full lower lip and closed her eyes, memories from what had just happened a few hours ago filling her mind.

" I guess they came up after I fell down the stairs." She said, falsely smiling sheepishly. Demi gave her a suspicious look, her eyes narrowing.

" Demi, come on! You're after me!" Helena called from behind another bride's maid. Demi sighed and took her bouquet of white roses and turned to Helena.

" Sophi, after this whole experience, you are going to tell me about those bruises." She said, not turning to look at Sophi, who began to place her forearm-lengthed gloves. She bit her lip and nodded, before Demi rushed over to Helena and began to walk behind her, disappearing from the large tent. Sophi sighed and rubbed her hand against her soft face, feeling extremely anxious, and dramatically nervous. She was leaning against the clothed table in front of the mirror, before she realized the standing frame on it.

She gasped and realized who was it.

Keez, Kelly, and herself were in it, smiling hugely at the camera. Sophi was in the middle, as she balanced Kelly on her hip, who had her arms around her neck. Keez, was bowing his head, enough for him to reach Sophi down there. His arm was wrapped securely around her waist.

Sophi in the present stared at the photo, her long earrings brushing her cheeks. She sat on the rose-white ottoman behind her, as she began to remember the night when Keez had proposed to her.

_" Soph, there's a reason why I brought you here tonight." Keez said, taking Sophi's hand in his, as he shifted nervously on the carefully crafted bench. They were in a gazebo, not too far from Keez's apartment. It was only a year after Sophi and her daughter, Kelly, had moved in, due to Keez's pleads. _

_Sophi looked at him with confused eyes, wondering why he was telling this to her now, when she was bothering him about it a few hours ago. She didn't really like suprises. The last time she had a suprise, she was almost killed._

_Keez closed his eyes, took a deep breathe, and nodded to himself, before opening his eyes again, and kneeling in front of Sophi. The violin players in the back stopped playing and Sophi didn't know what was happening. Her eyes widened, as she stared into Keez's eyes, looking for the answer to her question._

_Keez licked his lips and stared back at Sophi. _

_" Sophi Portman, we've been dating for more than three years now, and I feel deep in my heart that it was time we settled down together. The first time I saw you, I knew you were going to be mine, I just knew it. And so, tonight, at this moment, I am officially asking for your hand in marriage." As Keez uttered the final word, he flipped open the little black box he had pulled out from his dress pants pocket. _

_At that moment, time froze. Sophi couldn't believe her eyes, she couldn't believe what was right in front of her. _

_She didn't even remember to breathe. _

_" Sophi, will you?" Keez asked, his hand still holding hers. Sophi shook her head to snap herself out of her daze, and turned to Keez. She leaned down quickly and kissed him square on the lips, with as much force as she could muster, as her arms threw around his neck, holding him tightly. _

_Once they let go, Keez smiled. _

_" Is that a yes?" He asked, on the verge of laughter. Sophi rolled her eyes and nodded, laughing with him. Keez chuckled and turned his head behind him. _

_" Guys, she said yes!" He called behind him. Sophi quirked her eyes and turned behind Keez, to find her friends, and Keez's friends, and her daughter of course, walking out from the shadows._

That was where Demi took the picture.

Sophi ran the tips of her fingers over the smooth glass of Keez's image. She sniffled and a tear dripped onto the glass, landing perfectly on her face of the picture.

" Why'd I say yes?" She mumbled to herself. She sighed to herself and passed her hand against her face, careful not to smudge her makeup. She stood and walked over to the table again, picking up her long veil and placing it carefully on her head, so she wouldn't tease the tight bun. She covered her face with the veil and stared through it into the mirror, feeling ridiculously nervous, as she began to sweat in her dress.

" Ma'am?" A deep voice came from the flaps of the tent. Sophi turned in suprise and frowned. An old man stood there, with graying hair and crinkles in his eyes. She recognized him as Keez's uncle, the only one who really cared for him when he was a child. Sophi took a deep breath and nodded, before turning back to the table and picking up the white roses, holding them tightly in her gloved hands. She walked over to him and linked arms with him. He noticed her bruises and wondered what could've caused them. But he didn't say anything.

The wedding march began at the organs, and Sophi closed her eyes, taking in the sudden stillness of the atmosphere. She began to march gracefully through the flaps of the tent with Keez's uncle.

The rented church benches creaked softly as the people sitting in them turned to face Sophi, and Keez's unlce, Jared. Sophi took a deep breathe and nodded to herself once more, before she began to march with Jared again, the wedding march never dying down.

Through her veil, Sophi could see everyone clearly. She saw Demi and Helena standing next to the other bridesmaids, smiling at her for what was about to occur. That's when Sophi frowned, as she saw Keez standing next to the priest, smiling widely at his bride-to-be. She felt terrified of him now. Before Iggy and the others had come, Keez didn't seem at all vicious, but now, he seemed ready to slaughter anyone who got near her, and ready to slaughter her if she came on to anyone else other than him.

Sophi bit her lip, thankful no one would be able to see it, for she was hidden by the veil.

Iggy looked from the large bush behind the Sanctuary outside of the tent. He laughed at the guards who didn't notice him. They were too busy ogling at porn magazines they had in their hand, secretly disguised by newspapers. Iggy stared through the many leaves, seeing only Sophi's head, the Sanctuary blocking his way. He growled when he heard what Keez was thinking. More like saw.

_The moon was the only thing that could illuminate the hot scene. Keez was over Sophi, as his hands created dark bruises on her wrists. He was grunting, his face scrutinized in pleasure. Sophi was crying, literally. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, as her bottom lip quivered in agony. Her head lolled from side to side, sweat pouring down her forehead, damping her crumpled strands. _

_" Please, Keez. You've done enough already. We've been at this for more than enough time. Please, you're only making our baby worse--"_

_" Shut up, you whore. This is to make sure you won't have that asshole's kid." Keez murmured, trying to reassure Sophi, which only made her whimper in defiance. _

_" What am I to you? Some kind of sex toy? You're only making the baby worse! What happens if it's stillborn?! It'll be all your fault, for what you're doing to me! Once this is over, I swear to God, I'm going to call the police! They'll know what to do with y-- Mmphh! Mmmpphh! Sphhh! S--Mmmphhh!" Sophi screamed violently, her back arching off the over-used bed. Her hands clawed at the sheets, the french tips withering slowly at the force on them. She collapsed back on the bed, panting into Keez's hand. He chuckled and leaned over her, his lips next to her ear. _

_" I don't even think you'll have enough energy to breathe once I'm done with you," he hissed into her ear, causing her to gasp through her whimpers and pants. He pulled out of her and manuevered his hand to slide down her body, until he reached his desired destination. Sophi gasped into his shoulder, her hand moving weakly down to his, hoping to get his off. His other hand wretched hers away, tossing it somewhere beside her body. Now she was like a ragdoll. She felt too exhausted to move at all. All she could do was pant quietly, as her arousal rose. _

_" K--K-Keez, pl-please stop this, you're not, Aaaaah!" She screamed, as the energy suddenly returned to her body, her back curved into an arch, her cry becoming louder. His fingers continued to thrust into her violently, provoking her to wince and arch from the bed in complete pain and agony. _

_The bastard, _Iggy thought, narrowing his eyes and snarling. He couldn't believe what Keez was going to do. He couldn't believe it was only a few hours before it would occur. Iggy then realized that Sophi was now standing in front of Keez, her veil still secure over her face. His anger grew in him, his nostrils flaring, as his hands almost broke the thick roots that sprouted from the bush below him. He growled at the sight of Sophi and Keez facing eachother. He felt the strong need to just jump out of that bush and take Sophi into his arms, knowing he would feel welcome by her. But he knew that this would never happen, for what was occuring in front of him, wouldn't allow it. That's when the priest began to speak.

" We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Sophi and Keez as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. As Sophi and Keez take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family -- a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love.

" May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Keez and Sophi both look forward to each new season of their marriage --- just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories. An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Sophi and Keez, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other."

Iggy almost gagged at the scene. He felt even more frustration welling up inside him. His hands finally were able to rip the thick roots out of the ground, causing a loud ripping sound to echo across the tent. The priest stopped talking and turned around, searching through the bushes, but seeming to find nothing, possibly because of his old age. He sighed and continued, feeling ecstatic at the sentence he was prepared to utter.

" At this time, I'll ask you, Keez, and you, Sophi, to take each other's hands." And they did so, as Sophi gulped loudly, tears beginning to stream down her face. They weren't tears of joy, of course, but tears of anguish. She knew that within minutes, she was going to be wedded with the man who was prepared to do anything to stop her from even glancing at another, or she would have to face the consequences.

Iggy could hear her sniffling. He growled low in his throat, as his right hand searched into his pocket angrily.

Then something snapped in him. A sharp pain went through his entire abdomen, though it didn't allow him to yelp in agony. His eyes stared straight ahead though his sunglasses. A little spark ignited in him and he knew that he wouldn't be Iggy anymore. He knew that for the next few days, he would be a monster, a monster that would betray his entire family, just to get what he wanted.

Finally, the sharp pain in his stomach seized, and his eyes went blank. He had no expression, as his brain shorted out to run on the device he had been invaded with. His hand finally found the cellphone he was searching for. He lifted it to his ear, not needing to flip it open.

" Are you ready now, Expirement number 42?" A sly voice voice escaped the phone's speaker.

" Yes. I've had enough of this. Are you closeby?" Iggy asked into the phone. The woman on the other line chuckled and nodded.

" We always are. You are at the reception, right?" The velvet voice whispered into the speaker.

" Yes. Come as fast as your team can take you. They are almost finished with the vows."

Iggy hung up and inserted the small phone into his pocket, staring straight ahead, as he was while speaking to the woman.

The priest turned to Sophi, who seemed almost as though she were to collapse any second. She turned to the priest, her small hands still trapped in Keez's strong hold.

" Sophi, will you take Keez to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked, shutting the large book he had in his hand, and smiling, his lips pressed together tightly.

Sophi stared at him and turned back to Keez, looking up at his familiar face. He was so sure that she was going to say yes, he lifted the veil over her head, ready to kiss her.

" I, I, I--"

" Would never take that bastard even if it was on your daughter's head!" A loud voice shrieked over the violin players. Everyone looked up in an instant, their mouths dropped open in suprise. Max and the rest fo the flock stood, as she held her children tightly against her chest. A buzzing noise hovered above the tent, catching everyone's attention. Suddenly, a long black claw began to tear through the plastic. Sophi held Keez for dear life, as the teased out wisps of hair fluttered around her face. Helicopters were surrounding the tent, as something flew straight into the sanctuary, knocking the priest out cold. Sophi gasped nad kneeled next to him, pressing her fingers against his pulse, before tears began to stream down her soft cheeks.

" He's dead! You horrible bastards! Why would you do this?!" Sophi screamed over the helicopter's roar.

Suddenly, the long talons that had shredded across the tent, were in Keez's chest, as blood poured out through the wounds and his mouth. His eyes rolled into his head, as the claws were pulled out by the person who unsheathed them. He collapsed onto the carpeted ground, the thump sound blocked out by the screams and running that everyone except the flock were doing. Sophi gasped, her hand covering her mouth. She crawled to Keez's lifeless body. Not even his uncle came to see if he was alright. She touched his cheek, the tip of her gloves running across the skin.

" No," she muttered, tears flowing down her cheeks. The creature that had killed him was smiling evilly, red eyes staring down at Sophi menacingly.

" You should be thankful, you little slut!" The voice came from the creature, catching Sophi's attention. She gasped at who it was.

" Iggy?! Iggy! What the fuck are you trying to do?! Stop this! Pl--" She yelped, as the talon that broke through the tent, was pressed against her throat. She gulped, feeling the sharp point of the claw cut through her skin slightly.

" Not so brave now, huh?" Iggy asked, chortling quietly, his voice not sounding like Iggy at all. Sounding more like it came from an evil witch, bent on killing Sophi, slowly and painfully.

" Iggy! Stop this! What're you trying to do to her!" Max called from the benches, as she made her way through the various people running out. She placed her children on the bench, ordering Alexander and Stella to keep watch on them. She told Alexander to also keep watch on Kelly, who kept her face buried into his neck, as he held her snugly.

Iggy snapped his neck to her, smiling wickedly. The contraption he was standing on, turned around with him and he gripped her neck, pushing her onto the floor and trying as hard as he could to make her lose consciousness.

Fang tried to pull him off, but Iggy almost felt like a dead weight, too strong, even for an Eraser to pick him up.

" I'm trying to make her pay for what she did! And you'll pay for interrupting me!" He screeched, his red eyes locked on hers, as his hoverboard was thrown carelessly next to him.

" Expirement number 42, we have the children! Come now! We must leave, before any of this gets out of hand!" The velvet voice called to Iggy, as the beautiful creature with pale lavender skin held the two babies that she knew were Max's. Kelly stood behind her, a large man holding her back.

" Kelly!" Sophi screamed out, rushing over to the helicopter, but not able to reach her daughter. Iggy smiled, his sharpened teeth showing perfectly in the light. He let go of Max and took his hoverboard, before taking a running start and releasing his wings. His shirt tore from the back, as it fell next to Sophi's frightened body. She screamed when he shut the door to the helicopter.

" No! Kelly! Get back here, you bastard!" She screamed. She collapsed on her knees, tears streaming down her perfect features.

" Gazzy, you were supposed to take c-- Oh My God!" Max screamed at the sight. Gazzy and Stella were tied to one of the thick beams that held the tent up. Sophi gasped at the sight of this all. She clawed her scalp and shrank in her position.

She screamed loudly, not able to handle what was happening to her.

* * *

" Sophi, will you drive?" Fang asked Sophi, as he stood next to Max, his arm around her shoulders, trying to calm her down from what had occured a few hours ago. Sophi turned from the sunset and nodded, no expression visible in her features. She turned silently towards the large black van, climbing into the front seat. She sighed, her hands gripping the wheel in her sweaty hands. Tears began to stream down her cheeks, but they didn't overflow as before. Jus a few escaped her eyes. They landed on her black trenchcoat. Her hand came up and wiped them away furiously from her face with the back of it.

She decided she should be strong for everyone. Max was usually the leader, but she didn't seem too up for it. Fang was too busy comforting her. Nudge was too shocked to help. Gazzy and Angel were too young, and they didn't seem too crazy about leading the flock through this. Sophi thought that she may as well help. She decided she wouldn't be Little Miss Innocent anymore. She had already begun to plan what she was going to do to Iggy once they were aline, and once she had the instruments to kill him.

She would kill him.

That's what she needed to do. For if she didn't do anything else, she would always regret the fact that she didn't.

Sophi sniffled and looked up, her hands still gripping the wheel. She felt a little cold in the jeans she wore. She needed something comforting to fight, but it seemed she wasn't prepared for the cold. It was still winter, and the day before Christmas. She knew it would get below the freezing point at the moment, but she didn't care.

" Hey, Soph." Gazzy muttered under his breathe, as he craled into the second set of seats in the van, beside the window. Sophi turned and nodded once.

" Where are the others?" She asked, turning to the passenger seat's window.

" They're coming down." Gazzy said solemnly. Sophi nodded and turned back to the sunset, her eyes seeming as though they were searching for something. Something that she found welcome.

" How you holding up?" She asked, still staring into the dark orange sky. Gazzy seemed suprise at Sophi's question.

" About what?" He asked, pasting a smile on his face to hide the disappointment and fear. Sophi shifted her eyes to the rearview mirror, narrowing them, as she glared at Gazzy. He shrank in his seat. He began to swing his legs lightly, the way he did when he was only nine years old. He bit his lip and gripped the edge of the leather seats.

" He was my best friend. We used to do everything together. Make bombs, laugh at eachother's jokes, make fun of Fang's emoness." Gazzy said, chuckling at the last thought. Sophi smiled lightly into the rearview mirror, her eyes crinkling, the way they used to whenever she was with Iggy..... when he was Iggy.

* * *

**NOT REVISED VERSION!!!!!!**


	14. Conspiracy

**Sorry for the ridiculously long wait. I was busy, so, yeah. It's summer, so, may as well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride

* * *

**

Sophi's hands tightened around the wheel, as she kept planning out how and where she would corner Iggy when she would kill him. She already thought of the murder weapon. A gun. Fang had given her one before she began driving. Sophi was on a barren highway, so she decided to check on the others. She turned and saw Nudge and the Gasman leaning against eachother, their eyes shut, and their chests rising and falling in soft breathes. Angel had laid her head on Gazzy's lap, and his hand rested on her shoulder. Fang was leaning against the back of the car, with Max in his arms, a blanket around them both. Sophi could see her back shaking with gentle sobs. Her hand clutched Fang's arm, and also clutched a wrinkled photograph. It was of her and Fang, each holding one of the children.

Fang slowly and smoothly stroked her back, trying the best he could to comfort her. But Sophi saw through that. She swore she could see a few tear streaks on his cheeks. They were his children too.

Sophi had remained emotionless the entire ride. She only planned everything out for when they got there. Nudge would go off and cover the first few stories, Gazzy was going to go cover the few others above it, _alone_, but Gazzy wouldn't allow it. He was now going to go with Angel. Sophi complied. Max was going to cover almost half the entire building, with Fang. She was too vulnerable to do it on her own, even she admitted it. Sophi was going to scan all the floors, just to find the children, as everyone else was, and also to find Iggy. She kept the whole Iggy thing a secret from the others. She knew they would be totally against it.

--

After another hour of driving, without even twitching of tirement, Sophi finally reached the lab. It almost seemed to blend perfectly into the landscape behind it. Sophi almost didn't recognize it, before she saw the sun glint off one of the windows. She parked over half a mile far from the building. As soon as she pulled the keys out of the ignition, she could hear moans and yawns from behind her. She turned and smiled calmly at the children.

" Hey, guys. Did you have a good rest?" She asked softly. Max turned from Fang's shirt and sniffled, a tear running down her cheek. Her eyes were so puffy, it looked more painful than it usually was. She'd been crying for over five hours. Fang looked up from Max's hair and sighed to himself, before kissing Max gently, and unwrapped the blanket from around her. His eyes were a little bloodshot as well.

" Looks like it was a good idea to have that nap." Gazzy muttered, after taking one look at the building. It almost seemed to be larger than three new World Trade Centers put together, the new building. Sophi almost seemed to roll her eyes when she studied it. _Just perfect... _she thought. Angel turned to her and tried to give her a sympathetic smile, but Sophi wasn't looking. She just kept staring at the building, thinking about Kelly, and Keez, and the priest, an everyone else that had nothing to do with this, but were punished anyway.

Even if Keez had done what he did to Sophi, she still loved him, in her now different way. She never wished him to die. She'd learned not to from her last experience.

A sudden memory of Rick smile for the last time came to mind. She bit her lip trying to hide the tears that threatened to escape.

" Soph, when do we break?" Gazzy suddenly intervened. Sophi broke from her concentration. She turned with a vicious expression.

" Now."

--

Since Fang's power had improved from only disappearing in the darkness, to going completely invisible at anytime, he could then take everyone, if they held hands, through security and make it into the basement without anyone noticing at all. The terrible part of it though, was that the basement kept what was failed experiments, experiments too disgusting for others to see so they keep them in the basement, and, what seemed to be fetus in the making, with labels on their incubators of what they were supposedly going to be. Looking at those little eyes caused Max to break down in Fang's arms. Sophi came over and rubbed her back, before hugging and resting her head on her shoulder, as Fang held her arm, knowing that Max and him weren't the only ones suffering of their children being kidnapped.

The children came over and came into the group, as Max turned to hug Sophi back.

--

" Let's see, if I were a fucking shit-crazy monster who wants to kill his ex's kid, where would I be?" Sophi asked herself, almost louder than one would like, but she was trying to provoke Iggy if he was on that floor, so he'd come out and fight with her, until she pulled out the gun and shot at his head several times until there was nothing but his brains sliding out. Yeah, she was pretty gruesome once you think about it.

Sophi turned to a door that had a sign which read, " Operational Room." Again, Sophi rolled her eyes the way she did the last time she had to go in a room with that sign on the door. She gripped the door knob and turned, but it was locked. She groaned to herself. She pointed the gun towards the knob's key hole, but thought better to listen to whatever was going on inside just to make sure if she had the right room. She pressed her ear against the door, and with Fang's super-sonic hearing aid, she heard all the clanks and mutterings from the room.

" It's a beauty, isn't it?" muttered one whitecoat.

" Amazing. We could use this DNA to make so many more young aquatic hybrids like him." Sophi rolled her eyes and backed away from the door and continued walking down the corridor towards the staircase to the next floor, the twelfth one. Sophi ran until she heard what sounded like Iggy's new voice muttering to an oily one up a few more flights. She could hear faint giggles from the oily one. That only enraged Sophi even more. First the children, now he wants to fuck some slut? Sophi was tempted to kill him then and there, but, she still didn't know where the children were, she had just started the search, and she'd rather know where they were, THEN kill him and his little freak, start a murder spree, take the kids, go home, and forget this all had ever happened. Easy enough for her.

She ran down towards the next flight of stairs, but she slipped and reached out towards the rail. The force from her trying to break her fall, and gravity, caused her to flip over the rail, and latch onto the last bar piece. She hung onto it for dear life. She didn't want Iggy to see her, or let that skank see her, so she decided that going over to the inner corner of the staircase would conceal her. So she did. But halfway there, her cellphone, which she forgot why she even thought of bringing it, slid out of her pocket, and clanked loudly against the polished tiled floor of the staircase. Sophi cursed softly and looked up, already hearing the sudden threatening mutterings from Iggy.

" Stay here, I'll see just exactly what that was." Iggy whispered softly into the other's ear. She giggled when Iggy stuck out his new tongue, pointy, and very unappealing. Sophi could hear the giggling and soft licking, and almost gagged. This was when Fang's super-sonic hearing aid was very inconvenient. Iggy then began to sprint down the stairs. Sophi took a chance and swung up the railing and landed on the next floor up. Luckily, the little slut went with Iggy down the stairs. Sophi ran up the stairs to the next floor and shut the door as quickly as possible. She leaned against it and sighed softly, and ran her hand through her hair. Something hard and cold hit her forehead when she brought her hand up. She looked down at her hand, and found the ring Iggy had given her many years ago.

She thought for a second whether she should keep it or pull it off and leave it in this hallway for the rest of her life. Eh, she'll leave it there. She pulled it off roughly, rough enough that she pulled a piece of her own skin off with it. Beads of blood dripped off her finger and onto the hallway tiles. She scoffed at the ring and threw it against the wall and it landed at her feet. She ran off, leaving the ring soak itself into her blood. Sophi sucked onto the area where the abrasion was, hissing to herself.

--

Iggy leaned down and picked up the phone. His tongue hissed out instinctively and... tasted the phone's outer cover. His eyes flashed red, and he growled low to himself. _She's here... _he smiled wickedly, _Perfect... _

_" _Kylie, you can go ahead and see the aqua mutant's surgery. I'll join you in a minute. I just have to check something for a second in our room._" _Iggy rasped on to Kylie. He pressed his mouth against hers, and she smiled evilly when they were done.

" See you there, sweetie." She whispered, before passing her long purple finger along Iggy's jaw line and walking out the doors and into the hallway Sophi was just in.

Iggy looked up and stuffed the phone into his pocket, before running up the stairs and into the hallway. He smirked evilly and whispered in his frightening voice, " Oh, pet? Where, oh, where can she be?" Iggy turned to a supply closet and chuckled, his newly developed fangs almost cutting through his bottom lip.

" Can she be in here?" He rammed his elbow into the door and it came down with a loud crash. Nothing. He felt even more excited of that fact.

" Oh, Sophi? Oh, you don't like this voice? Here, is this bett--?" Something crunchy and slippery stopped him and his voice changing short. He looked down with his evil smile, but it soon faded when he saw what he stepped on. His eyes seem to go back to normal. A pinkish tint kept in them, though. His fangs grew back into his regular teeth. He leaned down and pick it up, noticing the blood that stained the white gold. The gem was cracked in a far corner because of his foot.

" Soph?" Iggy said, in his normal, true voice. He meant it. A tear streamed down his cheek, and he held the ring against his heart. His eyes flashed red suddenly, and his jaw tightened, his fangs growing back out again. His wicked voice returned. He looked down at the ring and held it tightly in his hand, before he flung it behind him, getting up and stomping towards the end of the hallway.

He brought his hand up and sniffed the blood on his fingers, as his tongue licked at it, catching her scent to track her down and kill her. Rape her, THEN kill her.

--

Seems they both had plans to kill eachother.

--

Sophi could hear Iggy's teasing voice from the hallway. She breathed deeply and heavily under the giant rack of clothing in Iggy and Kylie's closet. Seems Iggy's gotten all she "needed" in only a few days.

Sophi could sense the faint smell of sex in the air. She almost gagged when it began to smell like cabbages. She sensed that smell back at the staircase where the girl was. How could Iggy stand that smell? Maybe his oth--

" Oh, my pretty little thing? Are you in here?" Iggy chirped from the door of the room. Sophi clamped her hand against her mouth, and tears welled in her eyes. Her heavy eyeliner began to run. She saw the shadow of Iggy's footsteps at the crack underneath the closet door.

" Oh, love? What're you doing... in the closet?!" Iggy pulled the closet door off its rollers. Sophi gasped inwardly, as Iggy gripped her neck and pulled her out of her hiding place.

" That game was a lot of fun. How about we play another one?" Iggy's voice changed from the new one to the old one, his fangs only shortening a tad, and his nails growing an inch's length. He pushed her onto the ruffled bed. Her tank top dipped low on her cleavage, which only excited Iggy. He smiled evilly down at her.

" Missed me?" He asked, coming down on her. Sophi gasped when she heard his old voice. 'Course, this was all just a plan to get him to think she fell for HIS plan, when really he'll fall for hers.

" I--Iggy?" She brought her hand up and hesitantly ran her fingers through his hair. He smiled warmly at her. His hand came up and his long nails caressed her cheek bones. She flinched when he touched her. He leaned down and began to plant butterfly kisses on her neck. Sophi held him there, and smirked when one of her hands left his hair and reached down to get her gun.

" Iggy? What happened? I mean, I bet we can get over this, whatever this is. I just hope you can forgive me when I--" Iggy's hand snapped down to Sophi's pants' pocket. Sophi froze instantly, already breaking out in a cold sweat. Iggy lifted himself over her, their faces only a few inches apart. Sophi gasped at the sight. His eyes went back to glowing red, his fangs grew long again, and his nails shortened to a painful length.

" You didn't think I wouldn't expect that, did you?" Iggy asked, before taking her left hand and throwing her against the corner of the room next to the bed, and held her hands against the walls. His raspy voice returned.

" Oh, Sophi? What am I going to do with you?" He tsked. Sophi's lips quivered and more black tears began to stream down her cheeks as he kneed her ribs, her hands still pressed against the wall. Her gun was thrown somewhere across the room a while ago. Iggy saw her tears and frowned falsely.

" Oh, honey? Is this hurting you?" Iggy asked teasingly. His nail elongated before her eyes and wiped the tears from her cheek bones.

" Will this make it better?" Iggy leaned down and slid her tank top over her stomach and over her bra, to reveal the space between her ribs. He stuck out his reptile tongue and rubbed it against her soft skin, tasting her. Sophi's eyes fluttered slowly, and her hands hesitantly slid down the walls and rested on his shoulders, her fingers playing absentmindedly with the hair at the nape of his neck. He looked up and smiled wickedly, before looking back at her chest. He bit into her rib. A piercing shriek hit her mouth, her hands clawing helplessly at his shirt.

Iggy didn't just stop at the bite. He went all out and viciously gnawed on her meat. Sophi's eyes fluttered almost to unconsciousness at her loss of blood. Then she thought of Kelly, and her eyes flew open.

" Kelly!" She screamed, before kicking Iggy in his groin and shoving him off her. She looked frantically around for her gun. It was at the door. She picked it up and made a run for the hallway, but a hand gripped her ankle and she slipped, and her forehead smashed against the doorway. She instantly lost consciousness, as blood began to seep from the cut on her forehead. Iggy struggled to stand, before he did, and limped over to her. He kicked her hip and grunted in her direction.

He pressed his fingers against the speaker in his ear. He turned it on and spoke in it.

" Get some whitecoats. I got a fresh one."

--

Sophi moaned softly to herself, she brought her hand to her-- _What the fuck?! Why does my head hurt so bad... Aaah... What?.. Where am I? _Sophi sat up, in what seemed to be a vet's examination room. She looked down at her hand and found all types of needles stuck in it. She tried pulling at them, but they wouldn't come out, even after she ripped off the tape. It also hurt to pull at them when she did that. She looked down at her clothes, well, where they should have been. Instead, scrubs were on her figure.

" You're awake. Nice." An all too familiar voice came from behind her. She jumped and almost fell on her side on the tiles. She caught herself, with a painful shriek, some off the needles coming off, along with her skin. She gritted her teeth as tears streamed down her face. She turned to Iggy who only leaned on his fist on her bed, well, the metal layer underneath.

" I always knew you were a klutz. Doesn't work for you, now, huh?" He chuckled. Sophi only glared at him, knowing she couldn't move, or else she could have more of her skin removed. Blood trickled down her hand and landed at her feet. Iggy took his eyes off Sophi's to look at the blood. _So now he's blood-thirsty? Great... _Sophi thought, her eyes still on Iggy's face. He licked his lips lightly, looking back up at Sophi, smiling with his old boy-ish charm. Sophi's breathe hitched in her throat when he came up behind her and ran his hands down her arms. She didn't move, until later when he inserted his hands up her scrub gown. She turned her head a half-millimeter, before Iggy reached up and clawed her jaw, turning her back to face the ceiling.

" I want this to be a surprise." Iggy said. Sophi gulped, shutting her eyes, because now she couldn't do a thing. She was completely trapped, her hands trapped, her feet under his, which was extremely painful, mind you. Before, in all her other rapes, she had the power to stop it. She could do something about it, but now, she was completely trapped. The thing that hurt more... was that Iggy was the only one she ever had a relationship with, who had never raped her. Now this monster was taking him over, and there was nothing she could do about it.

_Is this what she could really be thinking? Kylie said Sophi would only want me more, but... she thinks I'm a monster! _Iggy seemed to be arguing with himself. He kept her scrubs over her back side, his "manhood" positioned and happy behind her. Iggy almost seemed to snap out of his trance. He looked up at Sophi. He could see her throat rise and fall at a deep gulp. A tear ran down the side of her cheek, dripping off her chin and landing on Iggy's hand. He looked down at it, then looked back up when Sophi sniffled. He looked over to the glass pane at the other end of the room. He saw her looking up at the light, her lips pressed together as tears ran down her cheeks.

Iggy looked down and sighed inwardly, as if he were begging for this type of thing to happen, when another part of him only wanted to do it out of revenge, when yet another part didn't want to hurt her. He pulled the gown back down and zipped his own pants up. He looked towards the glass pane and saw her face staring at his. Shock ran across it, but he could see she was trying the best she could to hide it.

He smiled warmly at her, and wrapped his arms around her from behind, and rested his chin on her shoulder, which caused her to stiffen.

" You don't always have to be so brave." He said, smiling again at her.

" Oh, but I do." She replied, as Iggy began to pull out the needles in her hands, gently, one by one, causing no pain. He still had her turned towards the ceiling. She didn't look like she wanted to move either. Once Iggy was finished with the needles, he held her hand, and turned her to him, slowly and gently. She held a blank expression, but her lips seemed to quiver softly and her eyes gushed fear. He slanted his eyes in a frown. He pulled her towards him, but she began to struggle, and she pulled her hand away from his. He chewed the inside of his lip, nodding gently, looking down.

He closed his eyes. " Go." He whispered. Sophi frowned and came over a few inches. She reached out, but kept her hand as far as she could keep it from his face.

" What?" Iggy looked up with his glowing red eyes. Sophi gasped, and brought her hand back.

" Go!" Sophi stepped back and turned and ran out into the hallway. Iggy leaned against the counter, his hand coming up and holding his face. He gritted his teeth when the gadget in his stomach began to whir and move in there.

" Arghh!" Iggy slid down to the floor, clawing his stomach, and throwing his head back against the cabinets.

* * *

**Sorry, again. I'll update in about a week or so.**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**!!!!!!!!!LET US COMMENCE WITH THE REVIEWING!!!!!!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

** PLEASE?  
**


	15. Realization

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

--

Sophi ran down the vacant halls, the sound of her bare feet slapping against the linoleum echoing throughout them. She was desperately looking for the room where Kelly could've been in. When she was still in Iggy's hall, she was too scatter-brained to remember to go back to his and that slut's room and get her gun.

Wait!

Sophi skid to a halt, the heels of her feet getting warm at the friction. He was probably already following her on the floor under this one, and if he was, she could take a different route to his room, get her gun, corner him somewhere and have him tell her where Kelly was. What a dunderhead she was at times like these!

She quickly turned back, to where the elevators were, why exactly would Iggy take those? She may as well. Luckily, it got to her floor just as she was going to press the button. It must have been one of those new elevators that went to every single floor if it sensed it was empty to pick up others without having to press any buttons.

Sophi stepped in and punched in the button that marked the twelfth floor, and she stared ahead, intense brown eyes glaring at the sliding doors.

She wasn't going to be the damsel in distress again. She couldn't be. That was pretty much what got her into this mess in the first place, six years ago.

Maybe if she stood up for herself against the guy she'd only known for less than an hour, maybe the real one wouldn't have had to save her, maybe she wouldn't have gotten pregnant, maybe she wouldn't have gotten engaged at 21, maybe her parents would've still loved her, maybe... she could have had her life back.

Before Sophi knew it, she was leaning against the doors, her fists in her hair, her nails digging into her scalp, and tears running down her face.

She quickly pulled back, sniffling and wiping away the tears.

She couldn't do this. Not now, anyway. First she had to get Kelly, then they could cry together all they needed to.

--

Iggy stalked the halls calmly, his eyes staring straight ahead, almost as if he were some robot, which he pretty much was, after that chip was done with him.

Everytime it sensed that he was getting back to his old self, it would do the ol' mind controlling, and bring back a memory or two just to fuel the fire in him.

It was just using him. They were just using him. After this, they were planning to throw him out, his expiration date was to come up soon, so, why not?

Soon, Iggy got to the thirty-second floor, and immediately, the strong scent of his target came up. His eyes widened quickly, his trues senses coming up and the monster in him awakening.

He smiled to himself, _She was just here... Perfect..._

He traced the smell towards the elevators, growling lowly in his throat when her scent became stronger. It led him to actually _sniff _the outer layer of the elevator doors. She was definitely here.

Now seemed to be the perfect time to test out his new skill. Walking through surfaces.

He gently placed his hand through the doors, seeing if it would stay on his arm if he tried to get it out. It would. He quickly unfurled his wings to keep himself elevated in case the vehicle came under or top of him.

It was rather dark in there, he noticed, but with the red eyes, came the even more advanced night vision than other bird hybrids. He began his search for the elevator, but it didn't take long though.

Just a few meters from under him, Iggy could see the small blinking light of one of the elevators, coming down. He smiled wickedly when her scent rose up again, and so he fluttered down towards it, stomping particularly hard on the metal once he got there.

As soon as he did, a scream erupted from inside, already telling him that this was definitely Sophi.

He pried the emergency exit door and looked in, smiling hugely with his fangs. Sophi was at the buttons, pressing for the doors to open, as the lights flickered. She turned to Iggy, eyes widening and fingers pressing even faster on the buttons.

" Oh, Sophi?" Iggy sang. Sophi decided the buttons wouldn't do much, so she turned to Iggy completely and went into her fighting stance, a look of total anger and hatred on her face.

Iggy only laughed, hopping into the elevator, casually strolling towards her, his boots scuffing against the linoleum.

" You seriously think you stand a chance against me?" He asked, as Sophi swung at his cheek, but his hand caught hers just as it was a few centimeters from his cheekbone. Sophi gulped to herself, as Iggy pushed her up against the corner of the elevator. Sophi stared up at him, as he smiled widely, his fangs sticking out and making him look even more vicious. His hand came up and began carressing her cheek, as she only slapped his hand away.

He laughed low, to himself, looking down, before quickly coming back up and holding her neck, pinning her to the wall. Her hands came up and tried desperately to get his off.

" You are way in over your head, Soph. After all the crap that you've given me, did you really think I was going to let it go? I'm not the same old pushover that I was. Always letting people walk all over me, well, it's all over, now." Iggy said, as Sophi's face began to turn into an unnatural shade of red, her choking and coughing desperately for air. Iggy smiled wickedly, before looking down and reaching into his pocket, as Sophi quickly realized it had to be a gun. But instead, Iggy pulled out a needle filled with a clear liquid, which Sophi only thought could be euthanasia.

Iggy turned to her and saw her eyes widen, her face with a slight tint of purple. He smiled and looked down at the needle, then back at her.

" Hey, it's either this or you could be suffering for the next few minutes. Don't you just want to end it all?" Iggy asked, with a ghost of a smile. Sophi looked down with her bloodshot eyes and realized she really did. She was suffering so much, why go through it?

" Thought so. Now, this will sting for just a second." Suddenly, a thought of Kelly went through Sophi's mind, and her eyes snapped open, just as the needle came in contact with her skin. At that same exact second, Sophi's foot came up and kicked at Iggy's stomach, his body coming back and hitting the elevator wall behind him. The needle he had in his hand mere moments ago, was at the far corner of the elevator.

Sophi punched in the button to open the doors, just as they began to slide. Iggy looked up, his hand rubbing the back of his head. His eyes widened when he saw Sophi already walking out of the elevator.

" Oh, no, you don't!" He screamed, reaching out and taking her ankle into his hands. Sophi shrieked and slid to the floor, her cheek hitting the linoleum. She turned and saw Iggy pulling at her ankle.

" Let me go!" She screamed, pulling at the floor and pushing at the doors as they began to close. They collided with her waist, eliciting another scream from Sophi's throat. Iggy smiled wickedly, as he reached for the needle. Sophi turned and gasped when she saw the needle closing in on her leg. Iggy saw that and raised it over his head and was ready to pound it into her leg, but at the last second she kicked at his chin and pulled away, and let the doors close on his hand when he tried to get her back.

" Fuck off!" She screamed, kicking and punching at the doors, and continued to scream.

After a few minutes of the screaming and attacking the elevator doors, Sophi sat against them, her eyes glazing over the walls of the hall, her lips slightly apart, heavy breathes coming in and out as her chest heaved, composing them.

--

" Aaah!" Iggy kept kicking at the doors and walls of the elevator, screaming and yelling.

" I had her! She was there! Aaah!" Iggy punched at the doors and threw himself against them, furious at himself for losing her. He was through playing games.

The next time he ran into her, he'd just kill her. He won't even give her enough time to breathe.

He'll just have to finish it, once and for all.

--

" Now, where should we start?" One scientist asked the other, who stood at Kelly's other side, scalpel in hand. Kelly was dressed in scrubs, her formal outfit folded neatly in the far corner of the room. The scientist at Kelly's left turned to the other and shrugged.

" The wings, maybe? She was born of an avian hybrid. We can see how more of that is possible."

" Nah. Let's start at her air sacs, let's see if she even has any." The other said. And so, they began to cut at Kelly's side, as she breathed in and out, her eyes shut while a respirator machine stood next to her, pumping anesthesia and air into her lungs, and air sacs.

--

In the next room, Kylie stood at the incubators where Fang and Max's children were sound asleep. She gently stroked at the girl's chubby cheek.

" So small... and fragile... I wonder what your mother felt like when... when she first saw your faces... I wonder..." Kylie muttered, biting her lip briefly when tears began to form. One slid down her cheek and landed on the girl's little nose, causing her to shift a little and open her eyes, staring up at Kylie, who seemed extremely suprised at the tear, reaching up and passing her finger along the purple skin.

" Eeh..." the baby whined, waving her little hands gently. She looked back at Kylie, who stared back, at a loss of words when she peered deep into the baby's eyes. _Warm... _she thought.

" Mmm?.." the baby reached out, as if asking for Kylie to pick her up. Kylie looked down at the child, confusion across her face. She didn't really know how to do this all. She was sterile; incapable of producing offspring. Many months ago, those horrible scientists kept forcing other mutants on her. Nothing. Even with Iggy... nothing. Kylie really felt good about him. She really thought he could be the one. She may have even... fallen for him, in her own sick way. He was different from the others. They all were rough and not caring when it came to the sex. But, with Iggy, or rather James, the name she liked to call him, he was gentle. Even in his vicious and blood-thirsty state, he still remembered to be gentle. Also, it was the best sex she ever had. The only issue she had was that almost every time she and him did such an act, she'd scream his name and he'd scream... _her _name... that, that wretch's name. He wouldn't even know that he did. She'd never say anything, the moment was just too perfect to ruin with a question like that.

But why _her _name? It wasn't even a nice name, for the love of God! She wasn't even that pretty. So what if James thought she had a cute nose, and pretty hair... and nice curves... and dainty hands... and...--

" Aah!" Kylie screamed, covering her ears and sliding down the babies' incubators and shaking her head, gritting her teeth.

" He loves me... yeah... he loves me and only me, he loves me, he loves me, he loves _me!_" Kylie screamed, bringing her knees up and hugging them, burying her face into them, as she sobbed hysterically, her body shaking.

From up in the vents, Max stared dumbfounded at the sight. Fang stared dumbfounded at Max to see her actually not crying for the first time in the entire day.

" Wha...?" Max muttered, staring as Kylie slowly stood, wiping away her tears, before turning to the baby girl again and hesitantly and carefully picking her up. Max almost broke in there, but Fang held her back when he saw Kylie gently rubbing soothing circles into the baby's small back. Max stared, getting a little jealous, for not being the one to be doing that.

Kylie smiled at the warmth of the little girl's body.

" You're so warm... I hope to get a little girl like you someday," Kylie brought the baby to her face, their noses touching, Kylie rubbing hers against the baby's to make her giggle, which she did, " maybe I will... your uncle James will probably do that for me," Kylie's face fell a little at the hope. There was really no possibility. The little baby girl reached out and began to pass her tiny fingers on Kylie's nose, as Kylie smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. She brought the baby back to her shoulder and hugged her tightly, but careful not to squeeze the baby too hard.

" You're so beautiful..." Kylie whispered, as the baby mumbled its own little language against her shoulder.

" Nnn..." The baby began to hit her little fists against Kylie's shoulder, almost as if telling her to put her down. And Kylie did, shutting the incubator door as the baby girl drifted off to sleep quickly. Kylie sighed and leaned against the incubators, rubbing her hand over her face, before looking up, tears welling in her eyes... when something caught in her vision.

She squinted to look deeper into the vents, but before she could make sense of whatever was in there, two black figures swooped down and one ran her into the wall, while the other snapped the doors off the incubators and carefully took the babies out of them, and for a second held them close. Kylie took that second to look at the face of the figure, and once she did, her eyes widened. It was the children's mother.

She tried to stand when the figure began to walk towards the door, but the figure holding her back, the children's father, pushed her back against the wall.

" Euh!" Kylie kicked viciously with her heel against the father, running over to the mother, gripping her ankle.

" Let me go!" The mother screamed, kicking and thrashing against Kylie, landing a blow to her jaw, but Kylie didn't think to let go at all. Instead, she stood and latched tightly onto the mother's waist.

" I won't! I can't let you take my children!"

" Your children?! I gave birth to them, I claim them! Now, let go! Fang, get her off me!" The mother screamed, as the other figure came over and gripped Kylie's elbow, trying the best he could to pry her off.

" I don't want to lose them! They're my last reason to live! Give them back!" Kylie kicked at the mother by the ankle, causing her to fall back, her grip on the children loosening just a smallest bit. Kylie scooped them up and held them close to her bosom, before running out of the room, not even glancing behind to check if the others were following her.

She took a left towards the elevators, then thought better of it and decided to just hide in the supply closet a few feet from them.

She shut the door quietly, hiding behind the many wooden crates and shushing the babies who began to whine.

" Check the stairs. I'll look in here." Muttered a deep voice, most likely the father, before the shuffle of footsteps could be heard coming into the closet.

Kylie held the children close, and froze when the footsteps came close to the crates. She held her breathe, as the footsteps began to walk over to the door again, until the baby girl whimpered softly, causing the footsteps to stop short. The feet turned on their heels and soon the crates flew across the small room.

There in their wake, stood a tall dark figure, the same figure that held her back against the wall just a few minutes ago. She stood, distressed, tears running down her face.

" Please! Don't take them away from me! I love them too much! I've got no other reason to live except for them! Don't take them, please!" Kylie fell to her knees, bowing her head in some sort of begging motion.

She expected rough hands to push her and pull the children away from her, but instead, those rough hands reached out and held her shoulders, giving them a warm squeeze, causing her to look up. There on the father's tan face, was a smile, warm and kind. The father crouched to Kylie's height, still holding her shoulders.

" May I see her?" He asked, gesturing to his daughter in Kylie's left arm. She complied, allowing the girl to turn and look at her father. A gummy smile immediately appeared on her tiny lips, as she reached out with her free hand.

" Do you see that?" The father asked, inserting his finger into the little girl's hand. " She knows me. She knows I'm her father. And she'll know that she's missing something in her life, if you don't give her back. I understand your pain--"

" No, you don't!" The father seemed surprised that Kylie began to talk in their time together. Kylie looked down, gritting her teeth, tears rolling down her face.

" You don't know what it's like to have to hear that you had another failed attempt to get pregnant. You don't know what it's like to have people you don't even know forced on you. You don't know what it's like to love someone, and not have them love you back..." The father sat there, staring at Kylie's tears hit the tiles. He didn't expect her to tell him that. He didn't even expect her to speak. She looked up again, her teeth locked together again, as more tears streamed down her face.

" That's why I can't give you these children back! I'm their parent now! Not you, so just go away!" Kylie screamed, before holding the children closer and burying her face in between them, as they began to whine from having to lie next to someone who just kept screaming. The father furrowed his eyebrows, almost at a loss for a words. He turned to see his wife at the door, her hand on her mouth, tears coating her cheeks.

The father looked down and tried hard to think of something to get his children out of there, safe and sound. Then he remembered where they were. At a lab, in the middle of nowhere... those kids will do nothing but suffer here if they stayed with Kylie. If she truly loved them, she would let them go, to live the normal lives their parents had started for them.

The father looked up again, to find Kylie looking down at the baby girl, smiling sadly, tears falling onto the baby's outstretched hand. He held Kylie's shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze.

" So, you're going to keep them?" She looked up, holding the children tighter against her chest, a fierce but desperate expression across her face.

" Yes."

" And where are you staying?" The father asked. Kylie's eyes widened, at her realization. She seemed at a loss for words, her lips slightly open, gentle breathes sweeping in and out. She looked down at the children, before her eyes caught something beneath them. Her own hand. She took a better look of it, as if just realizing that her skin was purple. She realized that if she kept the children here, they would suffer just as much as she did.

She drew in a hissing breathe, and gritted her teeth, before looking down at the children again, giving each a small kiss on each of their foreheads. She hesitantly held them out to the father, as he let out a sigh of relief, the mother immediately scurrying over and reaching out to hold her son, holding him close to her shoulder. She turned to Kylie and mouthed a 'thank you.' Kylie smiled slightly, and sadly, before getting up, and beginning to walk past the reunited family, tears streaking down her face.

" Wait." Kylie turned, seeing the mother reaching out. She continued to speak.

" Do you really hate this place?" The mother stood, walking over towards Kylie, balancing her son on her hip. The father came over as well, cradling his daughter on his arm. " Do you really hate all they've done to you?" She continued. Kylie looked down, furrowing her eyebrows. Painful memories of the many tests and phases Itex made her go through. More tears welled in Kylie's eyes, as she began to shake with anger, gritting her teeth.

" You can join us if you want. If you're really serious about this." The father said firmly. A rough hand soon took Kylie's elbow with an amazing force, making her turn to her captor in shock.

" But if you slip up, even _once_, I swear to _God_ I'll bash your brains in." The father ground out threateningly, his glare making Kylie go weak at the knees, and not the romantic way. She gulped and quickly nodded, as the father roughly let go of her elbow, turning to his wife again and taking his daughter into his arms again. He turned to Kylie again, his glare still shadowed in is dark eyes**(A/N: Ooh, that sounded cool! Sorry, continue.) **

" Come on, we have to get the kids back into the car. You, you're going to take this," he placed in Kylie's hand a walkie-talkie, the mother's walkie-talkie. " This is in case you have any news on where Kelly is." Kylie seemed confused at the name, as if she never heard it before, which she didn't. " The other girl your friends took." The father clarified. Kylie nodded, remembering the girl that was... _her _daughter. She was thinking whether or not to just ignore the idea of returning her daughter, just to make her suffer.

No.

She can't do that. Not anymore. Even if she did hate her with a white-hot passion, she couldn't take it out on the child. That was just wrong.

--

**I was going add more, but I have to get to sleep, and I want this up NOW. **

**Next chapter in a week or so. Possibly in just a few days. I'm in my writer mood again. **


	16. Care

**NOT EDITED BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO CHECK IT.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

--

" Dammit, where the hell could she be?" Sophi muttered, listening for any talk about an avian hybrid female child. Nothing came up. Just useless whispers of undesirables and nonsense. Sophi didn't give two shits for any other mutant other than Max's children and her own in the building. All she wanted to do was find her child and get the hell out of that death trap.

The grip on her gun loosened and tightened unconsciously, as she continued to listen to the many conversations in the hall.

" Hi." Sophi's eyes widened, but then she remembered that she had her gun, and a smirk began to play on her lips. She turned, whipping out her gun ad ready to pull the trigger, until she saw Angel's familiar crystal blue eyes go bloodshot in fear. Sophi gasped, dropping her gun, her skunk eye coming up. Gazzy stood behind Angel, holding her up to keep her from fainting.

" Gasman! What are you doing?!" She screamed, instantly covering her mouth to keep the others in the rooms from hearing her. She picked up her gun and ushered the other two to come with her to the supply closet at the end of the hall. Gazzy put his hands up in fear.

" Put the gun down, then we'll talk." He said, trying to sound frightened, only resulting in giggles. Sophi rolled her eyes, and took Gazzy's shoulder, pulling him along with Angel towards the end of the hall. She pushed them in with her, shutting the door behind her. She flicked the switch for the lights, then she turned to the siblings.

" Are you guys alright? Did something happen?" She asked, checking them for any injuries.

" No... We just happened to run into you here." Gazzy clarified, sitting on one of the wooden crates. Angel sat next to him.

" Did you find any info on where the kids could be?" Sophi asked, checking the hall , before shutting the door again.

" No, you?" Asked Angel. Sophi looked up with pain in her eyes. Angel looked distressed, she didn't mean to hurt Sophi. " I di--"

" No," Sophi said, jerking her head down and letting her hair cast a shadow over her eyes. Angel looked down also, before turning to Gazzy, who seemed to be checking his storage of bombs in his pockets. " But we shouldn't give up." Sophi piped up, surprising the two. She stood, a determined smile on her lips, holding her hand out to Angel.

" It's not over yet, now is it?" She said, a bigger and warmer smile breaking out on her face. Angel smiled and took Sophi's hand, before turning to Gazzy and taking his hand. Sophi opened the door a crack, looking around and listening carefully to the different murmurs of the halls and for any footsteps. Nothing.

" Okay, come on." She whispered, pulling Angel along and letting her go to hold the door steadily as her and Gazzy slipped out without much of a squeak from Gazzy's boot. Sophi shut the door and turned to them.

" You've checked the whole building, right?" Sophi asked, making sure, even if they hadn't said it.

" Yeah, why?" Asked the Gasman. Sophi looked around, slightly gritting her teeth.

" I need you to loo--" One loud static dash rang in their ears, interrupting Sophi mid-sentence. She bit her lip and pushed the two and herself back into the closet, picking the radio from her ankle... yes, she wrapped the walkie-talkie around her ankle with some cloth she'd torn from Iggy's bed sheets. She used and even bigger and steadier piece of cloth to hoist around her shoulder like a purse, but she made it stay securely like a sort of pouch that many others used in carrying regular pistols. She had stuffed her gun in there when she saw Angel and the Gasman, well, scared them, really.

" What?!" She hissed into the radio, clutching Gazzy's shoulder without wanting to. The voice that responded seemed taken aback at her tone.

" Um, Soph? Is this a bad time?" Asked Fang, ready to cut off the connection. Sophi rolled her eyes.

" No, not at all. Just, what is it?" She asked, with a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

" We found the kids." Sophi face instantly brightened up, and she began to walk out the door, her hand out towards the doorknob ready to see her daughter. " But we still haven't found Kelly..." Fang said, his spirits down, but not too much. He has his own kids to worry about. As long as they were safe, he was happy. But he wasn't totally cruel. He couldn't forget about Kelly.

Sophi stopped short, her eyes into dots, as her fingers had only brushed the knob. " What...?" she barely whispered. She gritted her teeth, tears welling in her eyes. Then she snapped.

" No!" She screamed, slamming her palm against the door, startling Angel and the Gasman. Fang held his breathe, surprised at Sophi's outbreak. He turned to Max who heard the scream from the passenger seat.

" Soph, calm down--"

" No, I will not calm down!" Sophi yelled into the radio, as she threw herself against the door, leaning into it, her eyes going bloodshot, as shallow breathes streamed in and out of her mouth. She didn't even notice Angel hiding behind the Gasman as he backed up against the wall at the end of the closet.

" What do you mean you can't find her?! My baby matters too! She's my daughter, dammit!" Sophi screamed, sliding down the door, clutching the radio in one hand and her head in the other.

" Soph, we're trying ev--"

" Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Sophi screamed, letting go of the radio and covering her ears with her hands, snapping her eyes shut and gritting her teeth, tears slipping past her eyelids.

" Soph!---"

" Aah!" Sophi shrieked, standing abruptly, and turning towards the door, practically ripping it off its hinges and ran out into the hall continuing to scream. Angel and the Gasman looked at eachother, before Fang's voice came up from the radio.

" Okay, what just happened?! Soph?! Soph?!" Fang yelled frantically. The Gasman quickly picked up the radio.

" She ran off, Fang." He said, before handing the walkie-talkie to Angel. He tried his best to get the door back onto the doorway.

" Gasman? Angel's with you, right?" Asked Fang.

" Yeah..." Angel whimpered into the radio, tears welling in her eyes. The Gasman turned to her and sighed. _Things are getting way more complicated than they should, _Gazzy thought. He peeked through the crack of the door to see doors opening revealing confused and frightened scientists stepping out to check what is was that made such noise. One of them turned to Gazzy who froze completely, his eyes becoming dots and his body breaking out in a cold sweat. The scientist's eyes widened, backing away until he hit of the doorway, pointing at the Gasman.

" It's them! They're back! Call the chief!" He screamed, before running back into the room and shutting the door, as other, more braver, scientists stalked closer to the supply closet where the Gasman and Angel stared helplessly.

--

Sophi sat in the corner of the stairwell, tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes as puffy as they could get. She had her fists against the walls behind her, her teeth gritting to a lock jaw degree.

" I don't know what to do, Kelly." She looked up through her bangs, as if she were looking up at Kelly. " I'm sorry. I'm sorry I gave up on you. I'm sorry." She looked down again, gasping hysterically through her sobs.

" Seems I'm not the only one who's suicidal here." An almost familiar sly voice said, as heel provoked footsteps began to tap their way down the stairs. Sophi looked up, before her eyes became dots again, and she stood, swiftly pulling out her gun from its pouch, pointing it threateningly towards Kylie.

Sophi's hands were shaking at the force of her fingers on the gun. Kylie put up her hands, smiling smugly.

" Go on, shoot me, I've got nothin' else to live for, now do I, _Sophi_?" She said, smirking again when she said her name. Sophi's eyes widened even more at her name, backing away and hitting the wall.

" How the fuck do you know my name?" She growling, placing her finger on the trigger of the gun after it relaxed. Kylie shrugged.

" What happens when the guy you love never stops saying it. By the way, I hate you." She said, rolling her eyes and checking her nails casually. Sophi gasped, bringing the gun down.

" You're... that girl?" She asked, her heart suddenly racing in that nervous way it always did whenever she was in the same room with Iggy. Now, the mention of his person alone got to her, no matter how much she hated him. Kylie nodded, not really paying attention to Sophi. Sophi smirked, jerking her head down, her eyes still bloodshot.

" Well, that makes two of us," Sophi said, directing the answer towards Kylie's blunt remark of hating her. Kylie smiled, before turning towards the next flight of stairs.

" You're looking for your kid, right?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Sophi nodded once, keeping her head down as her bangs casted a shadow across her eyes.

" Come on, I'll bring her to you." Kylie said simply, turning towards the stairs again and descending. Sophi looked up, biting her lip wondering if she could trust her. As if Kylie read her mind, she piped up, " Max and Fang told me to help you. Said you went berserk on the radio. And I guess it's the least I can do for you. No matter how much I want to rip your guts out, I can't take it out on the kid." Kylie said, poking her head around the corner of the stairs' railing. Sophi looked down again, wondering if she could trust what cam out of that girl's mouth.

" You love your kid or not?" Kylie said, with a touch of impatience, her whole body in Sophi's view now. Sophi sighed and kept her head down, nodding. Kylie briskly sprinted down the stairs, as Sophi followed.

" The last place I know they--" A sudden gunshot blasted throughout the hall, stopping Kylie short with a sudden cough. Sophi stared down at the white blood that began to seep through Kylie's heart from the back. Kylie looked down, jerking her head with each gagging sound. She saw the blood and her eyes fluttered shut, and she fell to the floor, hitting her head on the way, only adding to her already dead state.

Sophi gasped, running down towards her body. Her eyes turned to pinpoints when she saw the stray blood that hit her wrist.

" Hah, it's not like you liked her in the first place." That all too familiar voice chuckled. Sophi looked up, gasping quickly. Iggy smirked, his features were as they should be, but his eyes told a different story. A S.W.A.T. team stood behind him, their guns cocked and ready.

" No matter how much fun I know it'll be killing you, I have other matters to attend to." He said, and Sophi gasped again. Iggy turned to the ones behind him, " Kill her." He turned towards the end of the team, as they left a path for him to walk in, down to the end of the hall. The S.W.A.T. team immediately sprang into action, firing bullets left and right over Sophi's shaking figure. She screamed and quickly flew up, running and tripping up the stairs as fast as she could to escape. The team followed, trampling over Kylie's dead and cold body.

--

" We should go by the plan for Kelly before Soph has another panic att-" The sudden sound of cars pulling up caught Fang and Max by surprise. They quickly shut the doors of the van and turned to the cars, ready to pounce on whoever came out.

" It's only us." The familiar sound of Keez's uncle's voice came when the first car door opened. Then appeared the same man, smiling, but his tear-stained cheeks told a different story. More car doors opened to different friends of family and gangsters from Keez's side.

" We want to help. When we saw you guys just leave like that, we figured you were going to the source of the bastards that took your kids and who killed Keez." He turned to the rest, " We want to help."

--

" So it's settled, Jared and Lillith, Pair B, are going to lead the first group, Group B, to the main floors, the first twenty or so. Smith and Kyle will go lead Group J to the next thirty floors. The rest of young guys go to any floor that went untouched. Look for a girl with strawberry blonde hair, blind eyes, probably with a swarm of scientists around her." Fang then remembered something due to the scientists idea, and got right into the men's faces. " Deadly use of violence _is _authorized."

" And _encouraged_." Said Max from behind, looking up from her baby's smiling face, a fierce look coming across her own, surprising everyone.

--

" Now, are you going to talk, or do you want another dose of trigger points?"(**A/N: I tried looking up SOME sort of injection that only causes pain, and came up with trigger points, appropriately named, too, huh?**) The already angered as it was scientist asked, looking down his busted nose towards Gasman, who was twitching uncontrollably, pain writhing in his left shoulder. He looked up, jerking every second, and spat, " I'll never talk. A-a promise-- guh!- is a promise..." Gazzy finally passed out from the pain in his neck, rising to his head. His head slumped down, exposing the sweat on the back of his neck into the light, as a shriek could be heard from Angel, in the next room, screaming and pounding against the glass.

" Let Gazzy go!" Her muffled plea was answered, but not in the way she would have liked. The scientist nodded his head towards the failed experiment of an eraser to unlace Gazzy's hands from the chair, but leave the binding tape around his wrists. He fell to the floor with a crack, Angel screaming again when she heard it.

" Not like that, stop it! Gazzy never did anything to you!" She screamed, kicking and punching against the glass. If she could, Angel would use her powers to control everyone in the next room to do her bidding, but when the others caught her and the Gasman, they injected into both of them a sort of chemical that was able to shut down the powers temporarily, a few days, approximately.

--

**Okay, um, guys. To tell you the truth right now, I don't think I'll be writing Jared and the rest's adventure of the place right now. Seriously, ugh, eegh-gad!**

**1- I don't give two hoots about them.**

**2- I want this chapter up and story done soon. Then I can start the next addition to this whole thing before school starts, so I can leave you guys with **_**something**__._

**3- I have no ideas, **_**whatsoever**_** for it, so, yeah. Sometime later in my high school term I'll put it up. **

**I don't see how anyone's going to miss it, though. It's just actiony, not much importance. Thank you for understanding.**

**By the way, now that I think about it, you might get a little confused on the next scene, but, you'll get the idea later. **

**ALSO, I have some AWESOME news for you guys. You know about dA, right? deviantArt? Well, I have an account, and I asked someone, Nyctra(link on profile), if she could draw Soph and Ig, doing whatever it is she would want. I think over half a year ago, I asked. It makes sense, 'cause she's always so busy, but she finally got it done two weeks ago. It's a bed scene(SQUEE!) and... yeah. :D The link's on my profile. Right at the top, so you'll find it better. I love it so much! It's so cute! And Soph just looks so awesome and amazing! **

**I just know you guys'll love it! SQUEE! **

--

Sophi ran as fast as she could throughout the new route she'd just taken. The halls' lights weren't working very well, and the walls and floor weren't exactly clean. These halls seemed to be the places where things that just couldn't be left out for the whole world to see and possibly find, so they just had to put them down here.

Sophi turned to look behind her, seeing the S.W.A.T. team continue to chase her, some stopping to kneel and fire away, only catching her hair or her clothes and sometimes scrape against her leg or arms.

She furrowed her eyebrows a little, _Huh, __Déjà vu..._

She turned again towards the S.W.A.T. team,seeing the most of them sit for half a second against a wall, taking a breather after all that running they did throughout the building. In that half-second, Sophi took a chance and ran into a room with an open door, shutting it completely and locking the dead bolt, leaning against the door and panting heavily, closing her eyes and craning her neck a little, facing the ceiling as the lights flickered, only adding to the tension in the air.

A sudden pounding on the door behind her rang in her ears. She turned to it frantically, and her heart began to race once again.

" Open up! You are requested to be terminated, don't fight it! You have no choice!" Sophi gritted her teeth, tears streaming down her dirty face.

" God help me..." she whispered, shaking her head...

" When has he ever?" A voice came up, startling Sophi. She turned, as if just noticing she'd walked in the middle of an abandoned operation. Her eyes widened when she noticed the face of the patient.

" Kelly!" Sophi rushed towards the bleeding child, her heart pounding against nothing but air. Sophi reached out with hesitant hands towards her daughter's bare and cut up body.

" Kelly, this... what..." She threw herself against Kelly's neck, holding on tightly, sobbing madly. She looked up towards the screen that monitored her life. A faint repeating beep could be heard, short bumps coming up on the line. Sophi almost smiled, trying her best to see the positive. She turned to Kelly, who had her eyes closed, not really paying attention, with death breathing down her neck.

" Kelly, we, we still have a chance!" Sophi almost laughed, her eyes going into dots again, her visage looking more insane than it should. " We still have a chance!"

"No... you don't." The same voice came up again, startling Sophi just as her hand went over Kelly's heart, her blood staining it to the mere touch. Sophi looked up, for a second, before taking notice of the blood in her hand. She screamed, backing away from Kelly and rubbing the blood the best she could off of her hand and onto her scrubs.

" You don't know how _hilarious _you look right now, Soph." Sophi looked up, backing herself against the wall, really wishing she hadn't dropped her gun back at the stairs. Iggy morphed out of the wall in front of her, smiling wickedly, blood splattered on his face and clothes, leading Sophi to think he had something to do with Kelly's soon-to-be death, if she didn't act fast. But she couldn't get herself off that wall. " Pretty _and _pathetic. All the more reason to hack your head off." Iggy came up close, pinning himself against Sophi, giving off a sense of evil. Sophi turned away, shaking with silent sobs, her hands clawing up the tiled walls, her nails ripping grains off the cement. Iggy chuckled, shaking his head.

" Worthless." He hissed, pressing his forehead to hers, making her look into his eyes. She saw nothing but hate. He reached down towards her head, grabbing onto her hair and flinging her towards the next wall, clear of her hitting the examination table where Kelly lay, the beeping of her life line growing more and more faint. Sophi hit the wall with a crack. Her hand flew up once she supported herself off the ground and felt her head. Blood seeped through her skin and onto her silver-white hair, an intense difference.

Iggy sauntered over, laughing darkly to himself. Sophi lifted herself enough to look at him, before his boot came and held her chin up, pinning and choking her against the wall's corner.

" Soph, you are making this just too easy, you know that?" He joked, bringing himself down to her height, his hand replacing her neck. Sophi brought her hands up in a desperate way to stop him from killing her. Kelly still had a chance at life. She didn't want to let her down just yet.

" And you _still _think you have a chance to save her." Iggy cried out, sliding Sophi up the wall, only causing more pain to her. " Look at her!" He moved aside to allow Sophi to look at her daughter. The faint beeping still rang in her ears, louder than it was in reality. Iggy turned back to Sophi, his expression almost resembling sorrow. " She's dead. She's gone!" He slammed Sophi's head against the wall, provoking even more blood to pour from Sophi's head injury. Iggy looked down, and Sophi was surprised to see tears glistening in his water lines. As if he actually cared for his daughter.

He suddenly looked up, a fierce expression frightening her. " I did care about her, dammit! She's my daughter!" He yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks, one by one. His head dropped again and his grip on her neck loosened, and he lowered her, her feet touching the ground again. Iggy let go of her, his hands instead coming up on both sides, holding himself against the wall.

" I tried to stop them..." Sophi didn't reply, she only stood there, shock filling her mind. " I tried to stop myself..." Iggy muttered, as he began to squat, but the sudden sound of a bullet stopped him, his head snapping up, staring at Sophi with bloodshot eyes, surprising her terribly. She pressed herself against the wall, not realizing Iggy had been hit in the stomach, conveniently going through the little chip that had gotten Iggy into this mess in the first place. He looked down, jerking his head with each movement, just as Kylie did when he shot her, but this time he'd been shot in the stomach, and had as much a chance of living as Kelly did. Iggy looked back up, collapsing in front of Sophi, giving her a clear view of who the shooter was.

--

**I'd like you guys to guess. I want to know who you think it may be. **

**Pretty obvious, though, once you think about it. **


	17. VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE

**!!!NOTICE!!!**

**I'm thinking about rewriting my stories. Probably delete a few. (wow, am I subtle or what)**

**Most of them were written in the time that I cared more of the plot and not the writing. So, during these four years of high school, I will be trying my best to rewrite ALL, and I mean ALL of my stories. **

**I'll probably delete that Twilight one. It's too BLAGHH! And probably 7 Things I Hate About Fang. **

**NOT SURE, REMEMBER THAT!**

**But I won't delete the stories all at once. Also, when I'm rewriting my other stories, I won't delete them. Nyctra(dA girl on... dA) deleted her Scarred story during her rewriting(which is going on now) and now I can't get to my favourite scene where Whisper is feeding Iggy fruit and Ella gets all jealous. **

**I know there must be a few favourite moments for you guys in my stories, SOMEWHERE. So I'd rather not delete them. **

**Just telling you guys about this idea. **

**`Booky**


	18. UNTITLED 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

--

" Fang!" Sophi shrieked, shock filling her, as she turned and saw Fang standing in the doorway. She looked down at Iggy, as he writhed and jerked in pain. He looked back up at her, misery in his eyes, before he threw his head back down, his hands coming up to holding his stomach, blood beginning to seep out. Sophi stared down at him with glassy eyes. A part of her was dancing with joy at his suffering, and another part was ready to pounce and help him out.

She gulped to her self and her hand began to reach out towards Iggy. But Fang's voice interrupted her.

" Soph! Come with us!" Sophi snapped her head to Fang in the doorway, seeing over ten doctors already trying their best to stitch Kelly up while two other men, friends of Keez that she recognized, rolling the examination table out of the room. She smiled and turned back to Fang, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned slowly and came face to face with a sinister smile and pink eyes.

Her eyes widened and she was quick to run to Fang who held an aluminum bat out to her. Fang turned to Iggy and was ready to shoot, but Sophi could see the hesitation in his eyes. This was his best friend after all. Almost a brother.

" Fang. Get out. I can handle this on my own." She said, with a sigh and a hand on his shoulder. Fang opened his mouth to argue, but Sophi pushed him out the door before he could say anything else. She snapped the deadbolt, and slowly turned on the balls of her feet to Iggy, who stood there against the wall, his arms crossed. Sophi's breathe caught when she realized this was it. She would never see that handsome face again. She would never hear his laugh again. She'd never feel his touch again.

She didn't give a shit.

A certain smile came onto her face and she walked over to Iggy, her hand coming up and passing it on his chest through his clothes. She twirled the bat in her other hand.

" So," she said sensually. Iggy smiled back down at her, his fangs now poking at his bottom lip.

" One more time for fuck's sake?" He finished for her. Sophi's smile grew wider and it touched her eyes, but there was nothing nice or warm about it.

" I don't think so." She said and she brought her bat to his face, slamming it against his cheek. Blood sprayed from his mouth and hit the wall. He blinked a couple of times, moving his jaw around as more blood slid down his chin. He smiled to himself and turned back to her.

" Now that was just luck." He said, but before Sophi had the time to respond, his eyes went back to their pearl white color and his fangs sank into his gums. He blinked some more and turned to her.

" Soph! Please don't swing!"

" Wanna bet?" Sophi swung the bat once more, but Iggy dodged it by crouching and he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her over his shoulder.

" Iggy! You better put me down, or I swear I'll bash your brains in!" Sophi beat the butt of her bat against Iggy's back, but he didn't respond verbally.

" Soph, please understand--"

" Ugh!" Sophi slipped off his shoulder and feel on her back, a painful sounding _bop _emitting from her spine and the floor. Her bat rolled out of her hand and hit the trash can a few feet from her.

She reached out and tried to get it without injuring her spine more that she already had. If she could just reach...

" What do you think you're doing?" Two slender hands pinned her own down onto the tiles. She turned to Iggy and gasped. A deep red color tinted his eyes, as the blood streamed down his chiseled features. He smiled wickedly at her and she gulped the ball of cotton left in her throat.

" Soph!" He exclaimed, false amazement in his voice. He let go of one of her hands and took the bat into his hand. He studied it for a second, before turning back to her.

" I never knew you were into sports." He smiled. He leaned down, his hot breathe beating down against her throat. He brought his lips to her ear, caressing the soft skin there.

" Will I get to see that _sexy_ batter's outfit?" He whispered, before smelling the copper scent of the blood in her hair, mixed with the sweat of her work.

" _Never_." The low growl in her throat radiated heat from her skin and it struck Iggy with an immense power. The sound of her snarl vibrated throughout his body and he moaned silently into her hair.

" Have it your way." He straightened again, towering over Sophi, even if he was still straddling her hips. He took the bat into his hands and held it tight, before swinging it into Sophi's cheek, like the way she did to him. Blood clogged her throat and she had to cough to get it out. It sprayed into the floor and wall. Iggy didn't hesitate to swing again.

This time it hit her temples, and a crack could be heard.

Blood seeped from the cut on her hairline. Labored breathing crippled her. She lay there, her hands paralyzed at her sides and sweat began to coat her face.

Her eyes went bloodshot and they blinked slowly. She started seeing double, a crimson color seeping into her vision.

" How does it feel?! How does it feel to die slowly and painfully?! How does it feel to be hurt by the one you love?! Huh?!" Iggy yelled into Sophi's ear. Her brain rattled with his words and booming voice. She snapped her head to him, opening her eyes to reveal a pair of blood red ovals. Iggy gasped and it seemed to be enough to snap him out of his trance... permanently.

He turned to look at the bat and saw Sophi's blood on it. He gasped again and dropped it, turning back to Sophi, as he held her head in his hands.

" Sophi... What have I done?" He asked himself, before standing from his position on Sophi. He lifted her into his arms, and she made no movement to stop him. He turned to the counters when he realized there were no more examination tables. He laid Sophi on the dirty tiles, and stroked her hair, seeing the blood from her eyes beginning to slip down her cheeks.

Her breathing continued to stay labored, her chest heaving with each in and exhale.

Iggy began to sob, pressing his forehead to Sophi's, muttering soft words of peace into her ear.

The one thing he didn't know though was that Sophi had picked-pocketed the pistol from Fang before he left. She cocked it in her free hand and brought it to Iggy's heart, or so she thought. It actually pointed to the wall to the far left of Iggy.

Before Iggy knew it, a loud gunshot could be heard and he pulled away from Sophi, staring incredulously at her, seeing her eyes a mere pinkish shade.

He turned to glare at the pistol in her hand, but her grip loosened and the gun slipped out of her hand, hitting the floor with a loud _Clank_!

Sophi moaned in pain at the throbbing sensation in her skull. It felt like someone had hit her over the head with a metallic baseball bat. Oh wait. They did!

" Sophi... why?" Iggy asked sorrowfully. Sophi turned to look at him through the pink tint in her vision.

" You... almost... killed... my daughter... why... else?.." Sophi couldn't help but take a breathe between each word. Her lungs just couldn't support her very well at the moment.

Iggy remained silent for the next few seconds, and sudden explosions could be heard from above. Sophi glanced up and realized Gasman must of started the bombs.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Iggy smiling warmly. She figured he must have been thinking about the flock.

Then she began to think about Keez. Stinging tears pooled in the corners of her eyes at his smile in her head. Then she began to think of the priest who died for no reason. Then of Kylie. She didn't mean to do anything wrong. It was those terrible whitecoats and... Iggy.

Sophi turned to him, slowly swinging her wobbly legs over the edge of the counters. Iggy's head snapped up and his eyes filled with concern when he saw her standing with difficulty.

Sophi met his gaze, anger suddenly filling her.

" You... you... killed him..." she mumbled, her breathing continued to stay heavy, but at least she could stand. Iggy frowned at her words.

" I-"

" You killed them. You killed them all. You killed Keez, you killed the priest, you killed Kylie--" a sudden thought raced through her head and her vision went red with fury.

" You killed Kelly." She stated simply, before turning her head like a feline when sparks flew around the two. She quickly picked up the gun with a cough and turned to Iggy, who sat there on his knees, stunned to smithereens.

Sophi pointed the gun, her finger close to pulling the trigger. Sudden tears pooled her eyes and gulped, before muttering a firm, but hurt "goodbye" and fired. She shot again and didn't wait to hear the thud of his body hitting the floor.

She ran, and she ran, and she ran some more, until she made it through a shut window.

She sent the glass spiraling out from the frame, with her body scraping against the desert floor.

Fang and Max saw, and both rushed to her. Max could see the bloody cut at her forehead an turned to Fang. He brought her into his arms and rushed her to the ambulance already waiting by the trees.

Sophi's hand came up and clawed at Fang's shoulder.

" Where... where's-- Kelly?" She groaned. Fang handed her to the emergency team and they strapped her in. She began to mutter to herself.

" Where is she? Where's my baby?... Where is she? Someone tell me..."

" My little girl..."

--

Sophi leaned against the wall of the hospital, sitting next to Kelly, who lied on the bed, slow deep breathes fogging up the mouth piece of the respirator machine.

Sophi left her warm hand on her daughter's hand, which was stuffed with needles due to the fact that she almost died a few hours before. She wasn't as lucky as Sophi.

Soph turned to check her injuries in the mirror on the other side of the room. Bandages wrapped around her temples to aid the massive cut left in her forehead. The crack in her skull wasn't even really a crack, that was just the sound of the bat hitting her face. Bruises lined her right cheekbone, like spots on a frog. She giggled miserably at the idea.

There was a large bandage patch on her other cheek, holding the stitches of the cut left from Iggy in place.

Iggy.

Iggy.

Iggy.

The name itself brought horrible tears to her eyes. Sophi wiped at them furiously with a paper towel, hissing quietly to herself at the pain erupting in her bruises.

She turned to Kelly, who had moved her head to the side a little, to get more comfortable. Sophi brought her hand to her daughter's head, stroking it gently. She placed a small kiss under the matted bangs, before lying next to er daughter on the bed, holding the free hand.

" Don't worry, Kelly." She muttered into her hair.

" It's over."

--

**Again, I want to have this chapter up now, so I'm risking my ENGLISH AND CHEM grade for you people. I still haven't finished my reports for them.**

**Review more often and I'll get encouraged. School's really taking a lot out of me right now.**


	19. UNTITLED 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

--

Iggy walked the flaming abyss of the hallways aimlessly. His eyes remained sullen and blank.

He couldn't believe the destruction he had caused.

Many failed experiments crawled through the fires, he didn't know if they just wanted to burn to death or they couldn't see.

A hand gripped his ankle as he walked by what seemed to be a human with a snapping turtle's beak. Iggy didn't even look at her. He just reached down and yanked the hand away, threw it far from himself and went back to walking without direction.

Suddenly, a creature who groaned quite loudly caught his attention.

It had lavender skin and pasty eyes. Eyeliner ran down her well defined cheeks. Her dreadlocks seemed tangled and lost in matted blood and pus. Ashes coated the purple dress she wore. A sweaty hand was at her heart, holding what seemed to be a bloody wound. Persian Indigo(he thinks that's the name) lips pulled back on her pearl white teeth.

It was Kylie.

Iggy stalked over to her, lifting her into his arms, and laying her head on his lap. She looked up at him with her periwinkle eyes.

Mauve to Ivory.

Ivory to Mauve.

A strained smile appeared on those used lips.

" James," she croaked, but her voice was hoarse. She realized this and tried to clear her throat but it only caused more pain for herself. A cry flew from her throat and she recoiled in his hands.

He shushed her gently, stroking her hair, and Kylie moaned silently when his hands touched her like that.

Even though she knew she was dying, Kylie was enjoying herself. She never had these kinds of moments with James. After the sex, she'd sleep and he'd stay up, staring out the window, most likely thinking about Sophi.

Sophi.

Kylie didn't really know what to think of her. She didn't hate her, that was a first. She even started to like her a bit. But then James shot her.

James.

Even if he was the one who almost killed her, she... she still loved him.

" Why?" James' empty voice spoke.

Kylie looked up, then down again. She didn't answer. She didn't want to spoil this amazing moment.

Instead, she began to think of James himself.

_He really did have pretty eyes when he was a baby. _

A certain blush crept into his cheeks at that thought, but he shrugged it off. Kylie continued with her inner conversation.

_Maybe I can get out of this. Maybe if I dye my hair white and get my skin to tan, James'll love me. _

James' eyes slanted at her pathetic hope.

_No, that's just ridiculous. I'd have to get contacts so I'll have irises and pupils. _

Kylie laughed bitterly at this, but her heart wouldn't have it. It beat furiously and she coughed up blood. It hit James' eyes, but he didn't care. He just reached a sleeve and wiped at it calmly.

He turned back to Kylie.

" Are you alright?" His voice came out in monotone. He couldn't help it. No matter how much love Kylie can give him, he would never be able to love her back. He loved only one person. And that was Sophi.

But he's dead to her, literally.

Kylie smiled.

" Don't take this," she gestured to her wound, "seriously, James. It's just a scratch. A blemish. It can be fixed." Kylie tried to sit up, but her body screamed for rest. She collapsed in James arms again.

" Don't stand. It can't be helped. Kylie... I'm sorry. I don't want to cause you more pain, but... I can never--"

A bloody finger came to his lips, surprising him. Kylie smiled warmly at him.

" Don't say anything. It's okay, James. Really." James seemed unconvinced. Kylie's smile grew wider. She sat up a little, leaning into his right arm. James was surprised at how feather light she seemed to be. Maybe it was the blood loss.

Kylie's good hand came up and held his cheek. It slithered into his hair and smoothed it out, briefly running her warm hands on his scalp. James admitted it, it felt good.

It felt amazing, actually.

" James, I know you never really cared about me--"

" That's not true!" Kylie's hand came up and stopped him.

" Let me finish. James, I know you never really cared about me. It was your job to have sex with me, and I'm okay with that. Even if it was one-sided, I love you. I've been in love with you since the day they told me your name." Kylie leaned in and placed a short kiss to James' lips. He closed his eyes and relished in that half-second. It felt great. To be kissed by someone who actually loves you.

" James, I know you... I know you love her." Kylie gulped visibly the ball of cotton that gave her a feeling to throw up.

" And I know that if you had to, you'd do anything, even murder, just to get her back. James, I guess what I'm trying to say is... I want you to be happy. If I'm good enough for Heaven, then I'll be sure to put a deal on you. I want to see you happy, James. I want to see that beautiful smile on your face. I want to hear you laugh daily. I want you to love yourself and your life. Don't be like me. Don't hate yourself. Because if you do, you'll end up in the arms of your one-sided lover, professing your love to them, when they don't even give a shit.

" James. All I'm saying is, I love you, and I want you to be happy. To be truly happy. And if Sophi can do that for you, then so be it." Kylie moaned painfully when she brought her arms around his neck, running her hands in his hair comfortingly. She brought her lips to his and kissed him calmly and gently. She wasn't hungry for him anymore. She just wanted to love him and love him, and love him.

Iggy decided he was in love with her too. So he kissed back. He brought his arms around her lithe waist and pressed her body to his.

But it was too much for the poor thing.

Kylie gasped into his mouth. Death came and raped her. Kylie's skin grew cold rather rapidly. It became calloused and dry. Her lips and tongue cracked.

And before long, she went limp in his arms.

Iggy had a taste of death. It wasn't very nice.

He pulled away and held her face in one hand, the other holding her up.

" Kylie? Kylie!" Tears began to form in his eyes. His heart clenched deeply. His stomach did a somersault.

She had died. In his arms.

He tried shaking her, kissing her, stroking her hair. But she never came to.

After many efforts, Iggy laid her back down on the tiles. He looked around and found a linen cloth, rather smudgy from the ashes.

He covered her face and body with it. Her blood didn't even stain the cloth. It was white anyway.

He began to walk away, then remembered his promise. He came back, and peeled the linen from her face.

" I'll keep my promise. I swear on your grave." He kissed her mouth, even though he could barely stand the taste of death.

--

**This is officially the ending...... I hope. I'm still a little woozy on this all. **

**SEE?!?!?! IGGY DIDN'T DIE!!!!! HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE HEARD OF MISSED SHOTS?!?!?! **

**I would never kill Iggy. I love him too much.**


End file.
